Aurore
by Namuria
Summary: À son tour à elle et seulement à elle de déterrer ou non ce passé irrésolu. À son tour à elle mage de Fairy Tail de nouer ou non cette boucle d'identité. Faire marche arrière elle ne le peut plus. Juste faire face, front. Il y a toujours un équilibre. Alors peut-être, cette fois-ci, le bon sera au-delà du mauvais. Alors peut-être, cette fois-ci, la vie lui fera un cadeau. Ou pas.
1. Prologue

_C'était pas des cracks quand j'disais qu'on s'reverrait très bientôt..._

_Bien le bonjour à vous, cher(e)s lecteurs et lectrices qui passez par ici !_

_Ah punaise ça y est, le fameux jour-J est là... Je publie, enfin, cette fic que j'écris en douce depuis presque deux ans maintenant. J'sais même pas trop quoi dire tant ça me fait bizarre, et un peu peur aussi, que de vous la livrer car c'est le plus gros projet d'écriture que j'ai jusque là réalisé. Jamais je ne me suis à ce point investie dans une fanfic ni n'en ai autant chié – qu'on se le dise – car nom de Dieu, qu'est-ce que je me prends le choux avec ce récit ! Truc de malade j'vous l'dis..._

_Depuis septembre, j'angoisse un chouïa car ce 24 décembre – date fixée depuis au moins six à huit mois déjà – ne faisait que se rapprocher et mes chapitres ne se terminaient pas aussi vite que je l'aurais voulu et ça, c'est le bad pour moi :) Car si j'ai mis « autant » de temps avant de publier, c'est bien pour vous évitez de vous faire trop attendre. Y a déjà un peu plus de la moitié qui est écrit et si y a une chose dont vous pouvez être sûr(e)s, c'est que cette histoire aura une fin. J'ai toujours fini et veillé à terminer mes écrits et celui-ci n'échappera pas à la règle. Je ne promets pas en revanche qu'il n'y aura pas d'attente car malgré cette avance que j'ai, je rame comme pas possible pour pondre les chap'._

_J'ai une dernière chose à ajouter avant de vous laissez lire. C'est pas dans mes habitudes de faire ça mais j'avoue que, là pour le coup, j'ai terriblement envie de le faire. J'aimerais remercier tout spécialement une certaine auteure, celle qui déprave d'une délicieuse façon le gruvia : Achrome. Te remercier pour m'avoir donné des coups de pieds au cul quand j'en avais foutrement besoin. Te remercier pour cette constante présence qui n'a cessé de me procurer à mon tour l'énergie et la volonté nécessaire pour terminer ces foutus chapitres de merde. Te remercier de ta connerie neuronale que tu partages continuellement avec moi. Te remercier pour tout ça et pour bien plus encore car sans toi, cette expérience d'écriture aurait mis un temps fou avant de se faire et surtout, ça n'aurait pas été aussi fort à partager. Alors je le dis et le re-redis – car j'suis une vieille qui radote et qu'au fond, t'adores ça : **merci beaucoup, Achrome, d'avoir été et d'être toujours là**._

_Bon ! Est-ce qu'on va pouvoir sacre bleu passer à la lecture de ce prologue, maintenant que la séquence niaise et toute guimauvante est passée !? J'vous jure, on s'refait pas..._

_Comme toujours, j'vous mets le résumé complet juste avant le texte. _

_Quant aux personnages - hormis quelques uns - et à l'Univers de FT, je ne fais que les emprunter à leur auteur respectif, Hiro Mashima. Il en va de même pour l'image que j'ai choisie qui n'est pas de ma création neuronale - bien malheureusement.  
_

_Installez-vous confortablement et, lisez bien !  
_

* * *

La vie est loin d'être un long fleuve tranquille. Tous s'accordent sur cette anodine mais véridique phrase. Chaque jour cette dernière apporte son lot de rires, de pleures, d'espoir et de désespoir. C'est un juste équilibre. Qu'importe si certains le déforment ou le rejettent. Son existence plane et danse. C'est vital ; ce contraste de faits, de sentiments, d'événements, de sensations. Quel goût aurait donc la vie sans un tel mélange ? Peut-être ne vaudrait-elle pas le coût.

Oui, la vie est parsemée d'opposés.

La vie n'est pas quelque chose que l'on peut contrôler. Elle vient, puis part. À ses côtés vagabondent des histoires qui se percutent, se chevauchent et se rencontrent les unes avec les autres. Qui peut dire et penser quel demain sera ? Il n'y a pas de ligne directe, de tracé établi ni écrit. Sur une route instable et zigzagante elle défile. Un goût prononcé pour la surprise et le changement ses pas guident. Chaque jour la différence bien qu'invisible marque. Il suffit d'un rien, parfois, pour que la ritournelle se fissure.

Oui, la vie est totalement imprévisible.

À son tour, à elle et à eux, d'arpenter ou non ce chemin épineux.

À son tour, à elle et seulement à elle, de déterrer ou non ce passé irrésolu.

À son tour, à elle mage de Fairy Tail, de nouer ou non cette boucle d'identité.

Faire marche arrière, elle ne le peut plus. Juste faire face, front à cette impulsive pirouette que lui a joué la vie.

_Il y a toujours un équilibre_.

Alors peut-être, cette fois-ci, le bon sera au-delà du mauvais.

Alors peut-être, cette fois, la pluie ne sera que le fruit du temps capricieux

Alors peut-être, cette fois-ci, la vie lui fera un cadeau.

_Ou pas_.

* * *

**Prologue**

**Les mots…**

Ils sont ordinaires, présents. Tous les jours une pluie de lettre l'esprit compose. Tous les jours la vague déferlante de dires la bouche délivre. C'est un rituel infini qui à mesure des tonalités bombées devient une ritournelle journalière. L'ouïe capture chaque grain sonore puis trie ce défouloir auditif. Unique sonorité qui en ressort gagnante. Avec elle se déroule le sens du mot libéré. Instantanée est la transparence du signifié ainsi que du signifiant. Manège incessant se baladant. À force la pensée ne prête qu'une attention allégée à ce flot de paroles combinées. L'écoute demeure divisée, incomplète.

Ils sont vifs, impulsifs. Sans une réelle appréhension les vocables les composent. Pas même le temps n'influence leur tracé. Quant à la pensée, cette dernière reste dans les loges, seule et impuissante. La scène n'est réservée qu'à eux. Pas question de partager le rôle. Dès les premiers sons l'esprit se voile derrière le rideau de l'invisibilité, disparaissant presque. Ainsi l'anticipation devient pure prouesse ou insolite clairvoyance. Qui sait de quoi sera fait ou de quoi sera claironné les mots ? Figés dans l'oral, ils résonnent et cognent ; forts. Un temps inexistant il faut pour entendre, comprendre et connaître leur message.

Ils sont joueurs, vagabonds. Ils courent après le langage. Véritable casse-tête qu'ils peuvent être à galoper dans l'introuvable. Or certains d'entre eux tombent parfois du ciel. Rien ne les prépare ou ne les pousse à venir. Ils agissent, surgissent comme bon leur semble. Sur quel pied faut-il danser ? Une fois la maîtrise les enclave alors que d'autres fois c'est l'indiscipline qui les couve. Quelques uns d'ailleurs n'éprouvent aucun scrupule à étaler au grand jour une réflexion consciencieusement dissimulée. Lapsus révélateur. Penser tout haut. Exécrables fourbes qui passent au travers des filets de la vigilance et de la retenue.

Ils sont raison, émotion. Avec un naturel déconcertant ils esquissent la courbe des sentiments. Chancelante, tonnée, indistincte, hélée, la voix pianote des notes révélatrices de l'humeur. Sa tonalité valse au gré du cœur et de la conscience. Une lucidité préparée entoure chaque décibel. Le sens se veut réfléchi et dicté à la virgule près. Pas d'erreur ou d'inattention ne folâtre. Tout est sous contrôle. Derrière cette netteté de l'esprit plane pourtant l'indomptable et impondérable ressenti. À travers les arcs du son une vague rugissante d'émoi se brise. Il suffit de tendre l'oreille. Pour écouter. Pour sentir cette pointe d'affects perler de tout bord.

Ils sont individuels, personnels. Chacun les goûte, les expérimente à son tour puis les domine. Absolue et finale possession. Ainsi naît les éternelles manières de dire. Ainsi éclate une diversité colorée qui les parcoure sans n'autre pareil. Avant la parfaite trouvaille orale plusieurs grammes du temps sont grignotés tandis qu'un élancé apprentissage du langage s'édifie. Ils se cherchent, construisent leur singularité, s'adaptent puis finissent par adhérer en harmonie totale à l'individu. Autre chose ils deviennent alors. Plus qu'un alphabet emboîté, ils révèlent une part de l'être.

Oui, les mots ne sont pas que des mots.

Ils sont un miroir de nous-même.

Un pouvoir où se mêle la peur et l'incroyable ils détiennent.

Poser le présent.  
Envisager le futur.  
Remonter le passé.

Ils tracent et disent notre vie.

Quelques mots, déterrant le refoulé empoisonné.  
Quelques mots, réveillant la mémoire non désirée.  
Quelques mots, racontant l'histoire déracinée.  
Quelques mots, révélant l'identité morcelée.

Des mots murmurés vont s'ancrer dans l'individualité.  
Des mots libérés vont apporter la cassure de la réalité.  
Des mots prononcés vont appeler des souvenirs éloignés.  
Des mots implantés vont opérer le retour aux sources du passé.

**…du bouleversement vont tomber.**

* * *

_Ouais je sais, tout ce blabla merdique en début pour ça... Faut bien vous faire mijoter un p'tit peu, non ?_

_Le chapitre 1 sera publié dans le week-end du 3-5 décembre._

_Merci en tout cas à vous d'avoir parcouru ce prologue qui dit tout et qui dit rien, ha ha :)_

_Réveillonnez bien et rendez-vous dans un peu plus d'une semaine, pour les quelques curieux !_


	2. Chapitre 1

_Holà holà à vous, lecteurs et lectrices du jour et du soir !_

_Avant de partir dans le blabla superflu, j'vous souhaite que l'année 2014 soit des plus fleurissantes ! Pour ma part j'ai fait ma danse de la blonde pour qu'ça soit le cas ; on verra bien si ça payera..._

_Mon piaillement va pour une fois se réduire à deux choses : merci à ceux qui comptent suivre ce projet d'écriture et, bonne lecture à vous !_

* * *

**1**

**U**n vide sonore ondulait.

L'écho du son mourrait dans l'instant. Ses ondes, d'ordinaire mugissantes, ne perçaient pas les murs ventrus. Chacune d'entre elle percutait de plein fouet la matière boisée et chutait, assommée. Dans l'air une dictature du non bruit circulait ; la pièce était internée dans une cage muette. De l'autre côté pourtant un chaos harassant bondissait. Quelques piteux mètres dissociaient la mélodie existante de celle absente. Aucune ne pouvait effleurer ni engloutir son contraire. Elles jouissaient de leur(s) seul(s) territoire(s), souveraines. Une poignardait l'espace de sons inanimés tandis que l'autre, déjantée, pianotait des notes biscornues et rugissantes. Toutes deux s'engluaient dans l'extrême.

Ici, l'horlogerie n'était qu'une plaque de glace ; fondante, coulant le long du mobilier. Évaporée, l'aiguille du temps. Son empreinte ne marquait sans aucune façon. Il y avait comme un arrêt du cri et de l'avenir. S'y confectionnait plutôt un ailleurs à part, dénué de l'exubérance humaine. Plus d'artifice. Juste le réel, brut et matériel. Cette pièce tapissait une image d'isolé(e)s, d'exilé(e)s. Une fois entré(e), cette omerta avalait d'une bouchée les parasites de l'existence. Plus de raison, de sentiments. Corps et esprit se déconnectaient du dehors civilisé. Ne demeurait plus que ce calme olympien et si enveloppant. Ainsi les pensées dérivaient dans un vide sidéral, sans vertige ni folie. Une cuisante sensation embrochait alors la chair, libérant au sein de l'hémoglobine ce doux nectar qu'on appelait bien-être.

Emmêler conscience et inconscience par la rêverie, telle était l'écrue de cette salle. Construire un cocon personnel. Inciter au repos moelleux. Souffler la tranquillité ; quelques fonctionnalités façonnées selon l'humeur du moment. Les meubles, représentés par une armoire aux teints vieillissants et par un bureau taillé dans du marbre épais n'étaient qu'ennuyante modalité. Seul le lit ainsi que son inhérent acolyte l'oreiller généraient cette délicieuse sensation de sommeil. Parfois même, cet état d'abandon était si envahissant que l'évasion mentale s'effectuait. Un éclairage, gisant près du chevet, crevait l'obscurité du jour d'une luminescence livide. Lorsque sa lumière artificielle ne jouait plus son rôle, la pièce pouvait alors compter sur la chaude et naturelle transparence du soleil. Ce dernier actuellement prenait le relais et y délivrait son rayon matinal.

Bien qu'elle abordait un air usuel, cette chambre au mur de chêne insufflait à celui ou celle y pénétrant un rare instant de paix intérieure. Cet attrait si recherché lui valut de nombreuses visites. Quelques unes seulement étaient régulières tandis que les autres relevaient de l'occasionnel. En fin de compte elle n'était que lieu de dépannage, soumise à la fugacité des envies. Il eut cependant un individu qui prit possession de cet endroit. Comme beaucoup, au début, ce lieu n'avait aucune appartenance personnelle ; pour tous elle se devait d'être. Qu'importait de dormir ici ou ailleurs. Il n'y avait guère d'affects déroulés, juste une désaffection portée à son égard. Pourtant la donne changea, pour lui. La venue ne fut plus programmée mais spontanée. Des repères s'apposèrent. Une certaine familiarité naquit. Des habitudes planèrent. Une lente et invisible attribution se mit en place. Aucun mot ne vagabonda ; l'information se sut sans paroles. Cette chambre était sienne et lui seul y posait pied. Certains virent dans cette attitude non pas que de la grivoiserie mais bien de la servitude à l'état brut. Nombreux se voulant insurgés passèrent outre _sa_ loi et remplirent, pendant plusieurs heures à peine, le logis. Était-ce donc pure insouciance ou véritable crétinerie que d'avoir cru les représailles bénignes, fictives ? Ils goûtèrent à la sauvagerie de l'Homme ; les bleus jonchèrent leur peau suante tandis que la douleur, bouillonnante, se planta tel le dard venimeux d'un frelon dans la chair musculaire. La force, si destructrice et fougueuse des coups marqua aux fers rouges aussi bien les esprits que l'anatomie : plus personne n'osa violer sa tyrannie.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Sa certitude quant à ne trouver nul être dans _sa_ chambre était si manifeste qu'il entra à l'aveuglette. Quelques pas et le corps échoua de tout son poids sur le matelas. Aucune hésitation ne perla ; le geste fut machinal. L'œil ne crayonnait guère les repères spatiaux qui, depuis longtemps, avaient pris racines dans l'esprit. Les ligaments prirent congés de toute besogne musculaire et plongèrent sans convenance dans l'oisiveté. Maîtrisé, le flux sanguin garnit à la goutte près chaque organe, comblant ainsi leur irrépressible appétit. Inspiration et expiration soulevèrent d'un mouvement alangui, presque imperceptible, la cage thoracique. À nouveau l'ouïe devint sourde tandis que sa compère la vue baigna dans une flaque d'opacité. Quant à la pensée, cette dernière craquela puis périt, gommée.

Il n'y avait plus rien. Une seule et unique chose demeurait : l'oubli, totale, de soi.

« Gajeel-kun. »

Ses pupilles s'ouvrirent, une piqûre violente pénétrant son épiderme ; l'hébétude l'embrocha. Pendant un éphémère instant il considéra cette âpre réalité : son intimité fut percée, sous son nez ; par un incongru enfoiré, par cette répulsive frivolité. Comment avait-il pu baisser sa garde tel un déplorable novice !? _Quel con, putain !_ L'étonnement se brisa ; il s'écroula avec la même brutalité que son éclosion. Vint le seconder une lave pétante qui brûlait l'hémoglobine ; vipérine fureur qui tambourina dans tout le squelette.

L'expert de l'acier se redressa d'une sournoise lenteur. Une image, aussi endiablée que jouissive, valsa sans démesure dans son esprit : il allait apprendre, à ce miséreux, avec quelle absolue efficacité il savait jouer du poing.

Il se retourna tandis que son regard se mêla à l'encre bleutée de sa future victime ; la lueur si hostile de l'orbe disparut. Une indécelable et pourtant tangible surprise nimba le faciès glacé du mage asocial. Devenu pantin de l'animosité, le dragon slayer ne reconnut cette voix bombée d'une familiarité qu'il ne serait oubliée de sitôt.

« Qu'est-ce tu fous ici ? »

Bien que le ton dénotait une certaine retenue, toujours une résonance d'insolence y vibrait. Cette austérité ne fit guère sourciller l'invité(e). Les prunelles respiraient la placidité. Nulle trace d'embarras n'entourait la pâleur des traits. Pas même d'angoisse ne filtrait par-delà l'attitude ; un calme des plus naturels suintait. D'ordinaire ceux titillant chez lui une si rutilante colère ne se paraient guère d'un masque aussi posé. Au contraire, une crainte ascendante et dévorante perlait de tout bord. Or devant lui une tranquillité de l'agir s'exhibait en toute impunité ; il n'en fit rien.

« Jubia a une faveur à te demander. »

Muette, la bouche du jeune homme ne déversa pas la moindre remarque. Une pointe de curiosité fissura cependant l'expression du marginal. L'annonce de l'ex Phantom Lord fut pour le moins impromptue. Ce froid mutisme incita par ailleurs cette dernière à dégorger sa requête.

« Pourrais-tu... éloigner Natsu-san et Happy de la guilde pendant quelques heures ? »

Un vermillon piqua les pommettes. Dans le ton un soupçon de gêne voletait. Fendillée, cette fraîche maîtrise de soi. Gajeel n'y prêta toutefois aucune attention ; l'intérêt voguait bien ailleurs. Les vocables rendirent des plus confondus le dragon slayer qui, cette fois-ci, ne camoufla guère sa confusion : sourcils et traits ainsi courbés, l'air hagard paradait en toute liberté.

Nombreuses lettres, toutes aussi baroques et soudaines les unes que les autres que Jubia Loxar le lui avait crachées. Il ne comptait d'ailleurs plus ces jours d'une autre lune où cette femme de l'eau débarquait, placide au possible puis lui balançait, toujours aussi à l'aise, ce genre de phrases inopinées, voire certaines fois totalement hors contexte. Cette manière d'être et d'agir lui parut des plus superflues et harassantes, au début. À plusieurs reprises il avait ignoré ou rejeté avec la délicatesse qu'était sienne toutes demandes de sa compère. Et quand inébranlable était l'obstination, le craquage de nerfs explosait, torrentueux. Un bénin échange pouvait déboucher sur une joute verbale aussi enflammée que musclée. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'en démordait, véritable chieuse qu'elle était à ne jamais lâcher l'affaire. Au départ, leur rapport fut des plus houleux : l'exaspération fusait des deux côtés alors que les poings blanchissaient à défaut de libérer une hargne qui démangeait. Puis, à mesure des missions et des collaborations forcées, le caractère déglingué de la bleutée ne l'importuna plus. Être son partenaire ne fut plus éprouvé comme une corvée. L'ennui tout comme l'indifférence s'évaporèrent. À la place une indolente et naturelle complicité bourgeonna. Certains attraits voltigeaient cependant dans l'air mouvant de l'incompréhension. Malgré les années à découvrir l'autre, toujours quelques gouttes de la personnalité filaient. Cette éternelle giclée d'imprévisibilité jaillissait ; comme maintenant. Maintes fois les mots de l'amoureuse lancèrent sur lui un sens des paroles pour le moins fougueux. L'habitude, enroulée depuis un temps avéré, ne jugulait guère l'intrinsèque décontenance de Jubia Loxar. Même lui, surtout lui, pourtant son premier acolyte lors de leur noir passé des Phantom Lord ne parvenait guère à saisir ses pensées ou à anticiper ses actions.

« Et pourquoi tu veux qu'je sorte l'attardé et sa peluche qui couine ? »

L'ennui, palpable, défilait tout à son aise dans les billes onyx, un brin d'incompréhension paraissant. Tout l'inverse de son ancienne coéquipière qui, elle, barbotait dans une délicieuse mare de gaucherie. Sa timidité maladive revenait au galop. Peu de temps celle manipulant les flots put jouir d'une emprise despotique sur l'émotion. Assurés et fermes ses traits avaient transpirés. L'apparence s'était gorgée de certitudes pensées inflexibles. Quelle naïveté de croire, ne serait-ce qu'un piètre instant, les bégaiements crevés, le teint coquelicot estompé, l'hésitation orale coupée. Déguiser sa personnalité demeurait chose ardue. Elle le savait, pourtant, qu'on ne pouvait rayer d'un trait aussi net les quelques composants de soi. Aussi têtue qu'un âne, la mère pluviale l'était sans conteste. Par cette obstination, l'appréhension quant à se glisser en douce dans l'intimité couvée du mage ne l'empoigna guère. Elle ne fut d'ailleurs pas plus douteuse ou craintive à dérouler l'explication réclamée.

« Parce que Jubia désire faire une mission avec Grey-sama. »

Bien qu'absents étaient les bafouillages, un rouge aussi mûr que des cerises colorait les joues de la bleutée. Gajeel, lui, embrassa cette dernière d'une œillade grossière. Cette fois-ci il n'y eut pas un gramme de surprise, seule une authentique lassitude dessina ses traits étirés. Quoi d'autre que ce semi-nudiste de Fullbuster pour insuffler à l'amoureuse une motivation aussi affirmée ? Question à la con dont la réponse coulait de source. La raison de sa requête était si prévisible, voire d'une terrible normalité que l'expert du fer en fut des plus blasés.

« Et ? J'vois pas en quoi t'as besoin qu'j'aille éloigner l'autre gland, proclama le fils de Metallicana, le sourcil arqué.

— Jubia veut mettre toutes les chances de son côté pour que maître Grey accepte de partir avec elle. »

La tonalité tombait dans l'espérance tandis que l'œil s'emmitouflait dans une épaisse couverture de détermination. Une foi clouée dans la tête et rien d'autre. Chaque action ou geste toujours cheminait vers cette résolution sculptée avec tant d'ardeur, tant d'affects. Rares se trouvaient les jours où le but projeté n'était pas atteint. L'abandon, l'invocatrice de la pluie ne le goûtait pas. Qu'importait si les racines de l'ambition semblaient idylliques. Le jugement, ficelé dans l'inapparent, restait distant, sans impact ni sensibilité. Seule existait cette insatiable soif de croire en ses propres désirs. Aveugle et butée était sa croyance ; jamais elle ne lâchait prise ou ne reculait. Une réelle fragilité néanmoins jonchait cette confiance : la souche de ces convictions, l'émotion, si instable et impondérable. Lors de leurs premières missions, Gajeel Redfox jaugeait ce type d'attitude infiniment puérile. Rien n'était plus inutile et pathétique que de vivre au gré des sentiments. Quel intérêt d'être le pantin et non le marionnettiste ? Pour lui l'émotivité marquait la faiblesse. Il y voyait une sorte de servitude incessante qui régissait corps et esprit. Noyée par sa conscience indomptable, la mage d'eau puait la naïveté, la moralité, l'humanité ; tout ce qu'il détestait. Or ils restèrent longtemps partenaires. Bien qu'elle était son absolu contraire, l'experte des océans fut la première à fendiller son miroir de glace. Fissures qu'elle seule parvenait à créer. Plus encore, leur relation s'éparpilla dans la camaraderie. Aucun ne s'en rendit véritablement compte. Cela s'édifia avec lenteur.

L'ombre d'un sourire flotta sur ses lèvres masculines.

Sans une once de considération la jeune femme lui prouva la force vertigineuse que pouvait éveiller le ressenti. Lui qui depuis de nombreuses saisons l'avait emmuré y prit peu à peu goût. Son opinion préconçue s'émietta : l'affectivité ne suait plus l'inutilité mais la puissance ; terrifiante et fulgurante puissance. Oui, Jubia Loxar restait une irrévocable emmerdeuse qui, par sa singulière niaiserie, tissa avec lui l'insensible des liens nouveaux et vigoureux ; elle lui fit découvrir l'amitié.

Première et véritable amitié. Qui avait du sens. Une existence.

« C'est d'accord. »

Brute et tranchante réponse. Quelque chose de plus déroutant frappa cependant : la tonalité, intoxiquée de sincérité. Pas un écho d'insolence ni de nonchalance ne transpira à travers les cordes vocales. La mage élémentaire ne s'y attendait pas, d'où ce silence traînant et cet air éberlué collé à ses fossettes.

« Vraiment ? finit-elle par bredouiller, la surprise quelque peu radoucie.

— M'oblige pas à m'répéter. »

Il la perça d'un regard spartiate puis se détourna, le pas lent. Un œil gratifiant le suivit. La reconnaissance résonnait sans verbe. Aucun mot ne coula ; il n'y en avait nul besoin. Ce lien, tressé avec une certaine longévité, leur permettait de percevoir le ressenti de l'autre. Derrière le silence des syllabes ils y devinaient la pluie émotive qui s'abattait. Cette perception qui demeurait pour eux inconsciente reflétait leur attache, réelle et persistante.

L'écho de la marche se tut. Le féru de l'acier se planta à l'embrasure de la porte.

Quelques secondes voltigèrent dans l'air flegme et doux de la pièce.

« Tu m'en dois une. »

Note monocorde résonnant. Un instant le bruit fuit, vrombit puis périt. L'acoustique endormie, la plénitude s'égoutta. À travers y serpentait ce précieux sentiment de complicité.

Puis le pas reprit ; Gajeel sortit.

Sur le visage de la jeune femme la joie apposa sa marque. Les lèvres, dégrafées, dessinèrent la courbe du triomphe.

Cette assurance dont elle s'était vêtue maquillait un doute indigeste. Derrière la demande ligotée de maîtrise fourmillait l'appréhension : rejet ou consentement ? Pas une fois la pensée ne prit partie, toujours la balance demeura figée dans l'incertitude. Comment savoir quelle réponse le spécialiste du fer formulerait ? Bien qu'il était son coéquipier de longue date, le fils de Métalicanna dégoulinait d'imprévisibilité. Impétuosité et sauvagerie moulaient sa personnalité. Rendre service ne faisait guère partie des mœurs du cloué de la peau. Pour son unique compte celui-ci transpirait. Pourtant, la requête se présenta à lui et à lui seul. Personne d'autre ne fut envisagé, pensé ni appelé. Trop personnelle était cette faveur pour que cette dernière soit livrée à n'importe qui. À quelqu'un de cher et dont une confiance aveugle lui était attachée une telle sollicitation pouvait être donnée. Le dragon slayer représentait ce type de personne aux yeux de l'amoureuse car malgré son caractère trempé d'égocentrisme, Gajeel Redfox demeurait l'unique ami de Jubia Loxar.

Sourire en coin, l'experte aquatique quitta à son tour la chambre. Une averse tonitruante la gifla alors. Plusieurs mélodies d'insultes explosèrent. Des beuglements, semblables à ceux poussés par des animaux égorgés, terrassèrent les tympans. Un bourdonnement de plaintes étouffées vint compléter ce tourbillon si exaltant d'harmonie. L'organe vocal devint un véritable instrument de torture à ainsi hurler à la mort, à ainsi vomir toutes sortes d'avanies, à ainsi brailler à tue-tête aussi faussement qu'une casserole rouillée. De ce brouhaha n'en résultat qu'une cuisante constatation : quel pouvoir délicieux et tout du moins prodigieux que revêtait l'isolation acoustique. Grâce à la masse bedonnante du mur, deux contraires cohabitaient à côté sans que l'un n'entre par effraction chez l'autre. Chacun restait à sa place dans ce territoire consciencieusement délimité. Un formidable équilibre régnait ; l'égalité perdurait. Dans l'isoloir sonore il n'eut aucune fuite de la part du voisin pourtant si tapageur. Délicieux était cet espace qui, vide de vie, séquestrait l'âme dans la quiétude. Pas un instant l'imaginaire crut que tout près pourtant gisait un raffut du diable. Glisser d'une paix si délassante à la clameur perforante du son violentait.

Au fond, ce n'était pas tant cette folie des phonèmes qui agressait mais bien la démesure du chant qui ne composait guère en solitaire cette musique éclopée puisque l'accompagnait un partenaire, les poings qui, tous, dessinaient un mouvement spécifique : ravageur, anticipé, brusque, implacable, fragile, irréfléchi, contrôlé, impatient, primitif. Les coups pleuvaient et s'encaissaient. À la chaîne les crochets du droit et du gauche décrochaient quelques dents puis marquaient d'une teinte violacée ou bleutée des hématomes.

Un cri guttural surgit. Un corps coloré bondit. Un mage amoché s'étendit.

Terrifiante cacophonie qui éclatait au sein de cette guilde d'aliénés. La première fois, l'œil restait pour le moins pantois face à une bestialité aussi naturelle. Jubia, elle, fut percutée non pas par cette outrancière trivialité mais surtout par le peu de considération versée à celle-ci. À Fairy Tail, de tels accrochages respiraient la normalité. Chaque jour la ritournelle se jouait. Les combats rugissaient, forcenés. Outre les armes brutes de l'anatomie, il y avait le verre cristallin et coupant des bouteilles à l'arôme alcoolique, la nourriture qui au lieu d'être engloutie servait de munitions à catapulte, la magie affluente détraquant les sens ou encore les débris des matières boisées. L'état de la bâtisse jonglait selon les courbes excentriques et parfois irrationnelles de l'humeur. Il en allait de même pour les membres qui en toute fantaisie se refaisaient le portrait. Les dégâts pouvaient atteindre des degrés jusque-là insoupçonnés. S'accommoder à une pareille extravagance exigeait à n'en pas douter d'un temps minuté et étendu. Or, il en fut tout autre pour la sentimentale qui adhéra avec une singulière spontanéité à cette sauvagerie hors norme. Mieux encore, il lui arrivait d'y participer et ce tout à fait inconsciemment : le geste partait, impulsif. Une fois le mouvement lâché, l'arrêt devenait presque impossible. La répétition, indocile, polissait cette délicieuse sensation d'adrénaline ; doucement mais sûrement l'addiction pondait.

Aujourd'hui pourtant la femme pluie n'y prendrait part. Une tâche beaucoup plus importante l'attendait.

Ses billes à l'encre de chine scrutèrent la foule disloquée. Le regard ricocha sur de nombreux visages avant de s'arrêter sur celui recherché. Elle avança, résolue. Tout autour une avalanche de secousses tombait. Des jurons de toute part déroulaient une musicalité raffinée. Aux pieds gisait un tas désordonné de mages ivres ou défigurés, au choix. En plus de devoir enjamber des corps entassés, elle dut aussi jouer du coude pour se frayer un chemin. L'esquive souvent de mise ne fut malgré tout pas toujours efficace ; parfois la pareille se devait d'être rendue. Un décousu parcourt du combattant que devenait sa traversée.

« LÂCHE-MOI ENFOIRÉ ! »

Inquisiteur, l'œil couleur ardoise pointa en direction du carnage auditif. Un sourire, de connivence, pondit lorsque Jubia vit le goulu de l'acier traîner tel un vieux sac défraîchi l'intrépide flamant rose, un Happy et un Lily railleurs sur ses talons. Quelle folklorique image que de voir Natsu Dragneel onduler et dissoner dans tous les sens, rageur. Immodérée et avide vengeance qui allait être prodiguée par la suite. Pour sûr que le Salamander aura de quoi être occupé, ça ne faisait aucun doute – ce qui satisfit pleinement l'ancien membre des Phantoms.

Son attention se reporta à l'intention première. Facile que de retrouver sa convoitise. Il fallait dire, aussi, que cette dernière avait de quoi se faire remarquer à la vue de son excellent maniement de l'épée et de sa verve impérieuse. L'expression, noircie d'irascibilité, peignait les traits dans une grimace laide. À la rencontre de ce regard, l'épiderme se voyait chevaucher d'un irrépressible frisson d'effroi. D'une violence sans borne les poings éparpillaient cette fougueuse animosité alors que la langue dépliait une lave d'injures. Dans la voix et les gestes un fouet se balançait, inscrivant dans la chair des mages alentours la trace fumante de la soumission. Peu résistait ou combattait. Tous succombaient à ce monstre humain.

Et tout ça pour quoi ?

Un pêché mignon. Ridicule mais ô combien fatidique gourmandise qui avait batifolé dans l'air. L'orbe horrifié de son goûteur avait assisté à sa chute, mortelle. Les yeux n'avaient pu se détourner de cette infernale vision. Ils avaient contemplé, impuissants, la fin fracassante de la friandise tant chérie. Lente et pétrifiante descente. Quelques grains temporels étaient tombés.

Ça avait déchiré, fort, dans le cœur.

Le regard, fasciné d'épouvante, s'était accroché au cadavre décharné de la défunte douceur.

Ça avait bouillonné, fort, dans l'esprit.

Vile ignominie. Perfide infamie.

Ça avait pulsé, fort, dans la cage thoracique.

« Il… il est foutu… irrécupérable… immangeable… Vous… VOUS ALLEZ TOUS PAYER POUR ÇA ! »

La fureur explosa. D'une hargne démentielle le poing boxa. Avec beauté et sauvagerie le sang perla. Sans une once de pitié l'anatomie valsa.

Erza Scarlett rugissait, vengeresse.

Une profonde inspiration perça les poumons ; la détermination se revigora. Une crème parfumée d'assurance s'étala le long du visage laiteux. La marche reprit. La distance qui l'éloignait du colosse fut balayée en toute simplicité : quelques projections d'H2O et le tour était joué.

Elle s'immobilisa.

« Erza-san.

— QUOI !? », se retourna l'interpellée, yeux en furie.

Aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse bien cuite, Titania enfonça sa lueur assassine dans celle fraîchement craintive de la maîtresse des eaux. De nombreuses fois, déjà, la jeune femme avait vu une telle rage embrocher la mage de rang S. Tous savaient comment cela commençait et se terminait. Un terrifiant tableau que c'était tant l'excès gouvernait. Quiconque, dans ces minutes de pure survie, ne souhaitait être aussi proche – qu'elle ne l'était en cet instant – de cette véritable harpie.

Un moment la confiance s'émietta. Sa remplaçante : l'angoisse. Pernicieuse anxiété qui s'injecta dans les veines.

« Er… Erza… j'é… j'étouffe… »

Quoi de plus instinctif quand sous nos yeux un compère, retenu par la gorge, violaçait à vue d'œil.

« La ferme. », somma la guerrière en libérant le prisonnier dans les airs.

Cela avait de quoi glacer les globules.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Quoi de plus rationnel quand un regard aussi noir de dessein s'apposait sur vous.

« Ju-Jubia a des informations qui pourraient t'intéresser, annonça-t-elle d'une sonorité mal assurée.

— Parle, j't'écoute. »

Cela avait de quoi faire accourir la chair de poule.

Cette aura impressionnante qui en toute circonstance picorait la chair. Nul besoin d'effleurer son inestimable gâterie pour bousculer un pareil titan. Un rien suffisait ; pour terrasser, pour terrifier, pour faire plier. Son tempérament écrasait, il ne laissait pas d'échappatoire ou de victoire ; c'était l'unique conquérante. Or Jubia n'abdiqua pas malgré la peur papillonnante qui l'enroulait. Une certaine résistance la mère des giboulées dressa contre cette oppressante intimidation.

Son plan fonctionnerait.

Elle le savait, y croyait dur comme fer.

Une foi. Aveugle. Bornée. Qui s'imposait. Qui se gravait. En elle.

Le doute s'effaçait.

La certitude dominait.

Elle réussirait.

« C'est à propos d'un nouveau pâtisser qui vient d'ouvrir en ville. », affirma cette dernière, ses orbes mirabelles étendis dans ceux rutilants de son interlocutrice.

Quelques mots, seulement, craquelant la menace pesante. Qu'importait si ces derniers s'enroulaient d'une ridicule banalité ; ils faisaient leur effet. Étourdissante réaction que fut le dégonflement soudain de l'oppression. L'atmosphère s'éclaboussait à présent d'une bourrue légèreté, l'épine de l'agressivité retirée. À la place se nicha une lueur de pure goinfrerie et d'envie.

« Continue, somma la reine des fées, un intérêt nouveau inscrit dans sa voix.

— Jubia a entendu dire qu'il faisait des fraisiers à tomber par terre. »

L'annonce figea la Titania, un pique électrique transperçant ses vertèbres. Sur le visage toute empreinte de fiel s'essuya alors que dans le regard une effrayante soif d'avidité naquit. Cisaillée, l'invariable frénésie. Raturée, la couleur rougeoyante du danger. Envolée, l'implacable contrariété.

Les lettres ne furent pas déversées de suite. Un temps certain fut grignoté; pour saisir, pour palper le sens vrai de cette phrase. Fracassante phrase qui secoua non sans violence l'impérieuse mage.

« À… À tomber par terre tu dis ? répéta celle-ci dans un murmure confondu.

— Oui, à tomber par terre Erza-san. »

La voix roucoulait de sincérité. Pas de malice, de mensonge ou autre balourdise n'étincelaient dans la pupille. Plus que sérieuse était celle qui chevauchait les océans. L'incertitude n'avait plus lieu d'être. Mieux, elle détalait, rejetée. L'experte de l'épée ne sourcilla un mouvement ni même ne parla mais tomba dans une bulle isolée, comme retirée du fracas humain. Un flou saisissant l'encercla : les couleurs s'écartaient de la vue, les objets et autres formes arboraient la transparence. L'environ mutait : il s'effaçait, lentement, distinctement, proprement. L'image de la guilde disparaissait. Il n'y avait plus de sang, de cris, de corps. Le sablier du temps se figeait. L'hystérie du son s'estompait.

Il n'y avait plus rien.

Outre ce calme ; ce silence dorlotant qui déportait l'esprit dans l'appétit.

La pensée ne s'accrochait plus qu'à cela : la gourmandise. D'abord un souvenir, entretenu avec soin, apparaissait. Celui-ci confectionnait, élément par élément, la pâtisserie tant affectionnée. Chaque composant défilait avec une lenteur jubilatoire : la crème, si onctueuse, la rougeur pétante des fraises, le glaçage s'entortillant sur lui-même, le sucre vanillé saupoudré en grain, un ou deux copeaux de cacao chutant sur le tas. Déjà une irrépressible sensation de faim montait. Déjà l'imaginaire confectionnait cet envoûtant tourbillon de sapidités. Puis salive et mémoire rappelèrent le goût : tendre et moelleux au moment de croquer, fondant et fruité lors de la mastication, doux et léger en fin de bouchée. Tout bonnement délicieux.

Elle bavait.

À nouveau la mage chevalière voulait déguster, mordre puis enfourner ce trésor gustatif. À nouveau elle voulait s'abandonner corps et âme dans ces affriolants effluves. C'était vital ; ce besoin de gourmandise qu'elle devait assouvir.

Rien d'autre n'importait.

« Où se trouve ce pâtissier ? »

Une sévérité maîtrisée enfournait les mots. La prunelle fixait, décidée. Fervente volonté qui s'exposait.

« Au port Harujion. »

Malgré la cohue harassante qui galopait tout autour d'elle, l'impératrice des interdits de rixes distingua à la sonorité près les dires. Ils vibraient ; dansaient d'une légère et séduisante courbette. C'était presque comme une sorte de caresse excitante, de baisers frissonnants.

Ce n'était qu'à quelque pas, quelques miséreux pas d'ici.

Vingt minutes, tout au plus.

Une course suffirait. Sans la moindre fatigue elle y parviendrait.

Impossible d'y résister, d'y échapper. Maintenant qu'elle savait, la raison se disloquait. À la place l'ardeur du sentiment faisait son nid et en toute hâte se répandait. Esclave du désir, Erza l'était. Pire, le voulait. Pour rien au monde la guerrière n'aurait souhaité ne plus être soumise ni dépendante de ce divin plaisir de gourmandise. Certains pourraient y percevoir une faiblesse de l'esprit or il n'y avait là qu'une action égoïste et imparfaite ; elle l'assumait. Mieux encore : le revendiquait d'une sauvage ténacité. Il fallait voir avec quelle vitesse les gonds sortaient dès que le gâteau était effleuré, blessé ou même touché par quiconque ; une véritable tuerie que cela pouvait engendrer.

Erza Scarlett était une incontestable fanatique du fraisier et jamais, ô grand jamais, cette dernière ignorerait ou refuserait une occasion d'engloutir l'un des sept péchés capitaux.

Et ça, Jubia Loxar l'avait très bien compris.

Aucun remerciement ne fut offert. L'ancienne esclave fixa sa compère de guilde ; regard long et profond qu'elles préservèrent. Puis cet échange silencieux se brisa. Dos à la bleutée, le corps amorça le pas, lent et indistinct. Une étrange placidité entourait la marche. Très vite cependant le rythme joua d'une musique semblable à des notes sifflantes ; ses jambes fusèrent à toute allure. Ses poings partirent à droites et à gauche pour rafistoler quelques mâchoires. Sa voix resta cadenassée tandis que ses yeux brillèrent d'un feu dangereux. Son visage dessina l'inflexible détermination.

Une vraie furie, fonçant droit devant, éjectant dans l'air animal de la lutte tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage. Rien ne l'arrêta ou ne la stoppa.

Jubia sourit.

Le plan avait marché. Tout coulait. Tout se déroulait.

Une fois encore.

Plus qu'un pion. Un seul et même pion.

À jouer. À manipuler.

Pour réussir, pleinement, parfaitement.

L'orbe dériva.

Il n'y avait plus qu'elle, elle et seulement elle.

Dernier obstacle de son projet.

Qui aura droit à un méticuleux traitement.

Un sourire, malicieux, déroula les lèvres.

** O**ui, pour Lucy Heartfilia, un tout autre sort était réservé.

* * *

_Ouais, y a pas grand chose à se mettre sous la dent, je sais MAIS tout vient à qui sait attendre, pas vrai ? Proverbe pourri mais justification quand même – eh toc !_

_Le chapitre 2 sera livré sous vos yeux – oh oui, quel rime ! – dans environ deux semaines pour le week-end du 17-19 janvier._

_Merci en tout cas d'avoir tout lu et peut-être que vos mirettes seront au rendez-vous pour le second jet, qui sait ?_

_Bonnes semaines à vous, en passant !_


	3. Chapitre 2

_Bien le Holà à vous ! _

_J'espère que vous êtes en forme car j'vous envoie du sacré pâté de descriptions... Ce qui me fait un chouïa appréhender vos réactions, soit dit en passant. À plusieurs reprises je me suis tâtée en me demandant s'il fallait enlever des paragraphes mais au final, j'ai tout gardé car j'aime comme c'est. On verra bien ou non si j'ai bien fait :)_

_Vous le verrez, j'ai mis plusieurs annotations en bas avec notamment des liens web. FFnet efface les points dans les URL donc j'ai mis ces derniers en toutes lettres, vous n'avez "qu'à" les remplacer par des "vrais" points pour avoir le lien. Oui je sais, c'est hyper fastidieux mais j'ai pas trouvé d'autres solutions - si quelqu'un en connait une plus simple, je suis preneuse ! Vous pouvez aussi cliquer sur mon profil et allez directement sur fanfic-fr via le lien que j'ai mis - ça serait peut-être le plus simple à faire. Ou alors, vous vous en balancez, au choix :) _

_J'ai plus qu'à vous souhaitez une bonne lecture – pour une fois, on fait dans le concis, ça change ! _

* * *

**2**

**U**ne essence déambulait.

D'une lenteur indistincte, l'agressivité de l'arôme s'étalait. Sans un quelconque malaise elle se fondait dans l'air. Chacun faisait corps avec l'autre, jonglant et bougeant ensemble. Une danse oxygénée et odorante virevoltait. Mélange pénétrant qu'ils formaient. Trop gourmand fut néanmoins le parfum. Égoïste, la gloire se devait d'être à lui et à lui seul. Plus de partage ni de valse à deux ; sa saveur devint plus corsée. Aucune hésitation il n'y avait à gangrener ; l'air suffoquait, dominé. Unique demeura alors la flagrance. Une bouffée, seule, enveloppait les narines d'une senteur entêtante. Forte odeur qui piquait. Brute aussi qu'elle était à débouler en toute hâte dans l'antre olfactif des sens. D'abord étourdi par cette teneur acerbe, délicatement le nerf sensoriel s'entoura d'une douceur familière. L'arôme embaumait tout entier le nez. L'exact parfum cependant restait suspendu. Ainsi un premier et léger reniflement fut fait. Un deuxième puis un troisième durent à leur tour verser des sons émiettés ; pour décortiquer chaque effluve ; pour disséquer chaque graine de senteur ; pour arracher la vérité du goût. Toujours cependant le voile flottait ; rien d'absolu ne venait. Alors un fond obscur envahit l'esprit, la dague luminaire ne perçant plus le tilleul de l'orbe. Les pensées disciplinées, la concentration se déployait tout à son aise. En aide venait la courbure des sourcils tandis que les fibres nasales humaient à n'en plus finir chaque molécule de l'aromate.

Fort mais léger à la fois. Un soupçon d'amertume entremêlé avec une essence grillée. La senteur de la céréale pilée et torréfiée ; l'orge.

_Du mugicha _(1)_._

Les pupilles se déplièrent ; un sourire fleurit.

Comment oublier ? Cette odeur d'antan qui traversait le temps. Avec elle accouraient d'indociles sentiments passés. La joie, tumultueuse. Un bien-être, picorant. La tendresse, envoûtante. Un plaisir, partagé. Avec elle une toile de souvenirs se tissait. L'étreinte chatouilleuse d'un corps aimant. Une sensation doucement chaude. Des mots chaleureux bourdonnés. Un rire bon enfant débordant.

L'enfance, câline et insouciante jaillissait.

La jeune femme n'avait qu'à respirer pour replonger ; qu'à effleurer cet ensorcelant arôme pour retrouver ces jours d'un bonheur familial. Rien ne perdait de son détail ; elle se souvenait de ces grains insignifiants qui caressaient sa mémoire. Sa mère, sourire soulevé, la dardant d'un regard complice. Elle, goûtant sans déguster son breuvage bouillonnant. Son regard, fier et satisfait comme jamais, fixé sur le vide impartial que contenait le bol. Sa propre voix, dont les caprices de gourmandises s'exhibaient. Elle, écoutant les sons humides de la pluie mourir. Encore elle, qui sentait cet air trop frais et volage du petit matin lui courber l'échine. Son œil, effrayé et tout à la fois fasciné par ce vent en train de fouetter l'herbe déracinée. Sa crainte du tonnerre hurleur, la poussant à se réfugier dans des bras douillets.

Simple et intime souvenir ; si nostalgique, si lointain. Mais toujours aussi vivant, présent.

D'un mouvement habile et lent, Lucy s'enfonça dans le canapé en quête d'un confort plus prononcé. Son regard s'étendit. Quelques semaines, à peine, que l'invocatrice de la pluie avait déménagé (2) et pourtant cela n'en laissait rien paraître. Un ordre admiratif faisait loi. À leur juste place chaque objet était, comme si le parquet châtaigné les retenait prisonniers. Une impression d'éternité coulait à travers eux. Pas même l'odeur du neuf ne les couvait. Au contraire, ils suaient l'indolore. Il en était de même pour les murs. Une peinture astiquée maculait ces derniers. Aucune tâche ou trace d'usure, rien que des tons propres sur eux. En deux la couleur se composait : le coloris prune recouvrant plafond et partie supérieure des murs, puis la teinte vanillée s'étalant sur la partie basse. Teinture du froid, teinture du chaud. Séparée, chacune gardait pour elle sa personnalité. Le chaud s'isolait dans sa cage chaleureuse tandis que le froid enfermait sa sérénité. Réunis, tous deux partageaient les qualités de l'autre. Ensemble ils se complétaient, ainsi l'harmonie se posait. Quant à l'éclairage, celui-ci jouait avec le naturel et l'artificiel. L'un cependant se démarquait foncièrement de l'autre : des baies vitrées aux contours arrondies s'étendaient. Le poignard solaire transperçait d'une vigoureuse facilité le centre, éparpillant en tous sens ses piques rayonnants. Une sensation chaude et bienfaisante engloutissait alors la pièce dans un puits de lumière contrôlé. Les lampes apportaient un ajustement ou encore un renforcement précis de l'éclairage. Le soleil de midi demeurait roi. Il n'y avait que la grisaille pour disloquer sa maîtrise élogieuse de luisance.

Son œil dévia à sa gauche. Là gisait l'équipement culinaire : plans de travail, réfrigérateur, placards à une porte, gazinière, évier et poubelle. Il était singulier de les voir affublés de ce blanc d'ivoire grignoté par du vert poireau. Tous étaient collés au mur les uns à côté des autres, une ligne parfaite et rectiligne se dessinant. Seule la table, disposée plus en avant et formée de rondeurs se vêtait fièrement d'un marron noisette. Sa matière brute et écorchée abordait quelques traits flétris. Les plusieurs chaises qui la ceinturaient s'affichaient de la même façon, exhibant avec (re)tenue cet air quelque peu aristocratique. Ce côté vieilli s'accordait avec le reste de la pièce, en particulier avec le divers mobilier planté dans le salon. Il y avait ce délicieux sofa dans lequel la mage s'engouffrait sans la moindre résistance. Pour parfaire un peu plus son charme, le jumeau du lit arborait un cuir similaire à la tonalité crépusculaire. En arrière se dressait un lampadaire alors qu'en avant paradait une table basse aux courbes rectangulaires. Composée d'une plaque de verre et de pieds à l'allure beige, le meuble soutenait une orchidée toute jeunette. Sa blancheur immaculée se complaisait avec les pigmentations du parapluie mural. Exposé à gauche du divan, l'accessoire inhérent à l'experte aquatique tenait une position qui accrochait l'œil : la poignée ainsi reposée sur un clou, les baleines, déployées, chutaient vers le bas. Autour du mât la toile se décorait de plusieurs gouttes azur qui chacune reposait sur un fond noir. Trônait juste au bout du bâton une flaque turquoise, symbole d'une pluie trop longtemps écoulée. Quelle curieuse manière d'agencer un tel objet. Indéniablement il y avait ceux qui aimaient et ceux qui détestaient. À la vue de la grimace peinte sur son joli minois, Lucy était de ceux qui n'appréciaient que peu ce genre de style très décalé. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, un deuxième parapluie, disposé de ce même mauvais goût se trouvait sur le flanc droit de la porte d'entrée. Contrairement à son compère, ce dernier se tenait debout, appuyé contre le mur. Ses baleines jonglaient en revanche avec deux fresques différentes : des pois lilas et le lit d'un rose solitaire (3). Un peu plus loin, à quelques mètres à peine de l'instrument décoratif, une commode à trois tiroirs traînait sur le côté gauche de l'entrée. Sa matière en bois de chêne lui conférait une beauté d'une époque à présent reculée. Qu'importait si les saisons défilaient à n'en plus s'arrêter, toujours le meuble gardait cet apprêt léger mais constant du passé. Un banal trousseau de clés y traînaillait, languissant d'être à nouveau utilisé. Plus en hauteur, un poil plus sur la gauche, un porte manteau à la peau beige et doté de trois branches nichait sur le mur. Mal à l'aise qu'était ce dernier à être aussi nu, sans vêtement(s) ni accessoire(s) suspendu(s).

Cela surprit la stellaire, cette absence criarde de bleu. Dans son imaginaire, l'habitat de Jubia dégoulinait d'un cobalt suffocant. Partout son empreinte despotique il apposait. Lui seul sautait aux yeux une fois le pied entré. Impossible pour la pupille de ne pas le discerner. Pire, l'orbe s'engloutissait dans ce puits céruléen, captif et captivé. Il ne voyait plus que lui, toujours lui ; seulement lui. À mesure de la contemplation, l'aquarelle devenait presque une sorte de poison. Pensée et réflexion ne se nouaient alors plus qu'à ce bleuet, exécrable et terrible bleu qui tronquait sa nature de couleur pour celle de parasite. Or rien de tout cela n'existait. Tout l'inverse se montrait puisque cette teinte de la voûte céleste n'avait que peu sa présence. Il n'y avait là que purs et démesurés stéréotypes ; qui n'étaient cependant pas à blâmer car, comme beaucoup, la blonde associait ce colorant à la mage comme si, d'une certaine façon, cette dernière était liée à ce dernier. Ils semblaient ne former qu'une attache indissociable l'un de l'autre, qu'un tout. Elle ne se rendait même pas compte de cette union qu'elle faisait entre l'ancien membre des Phantoms et le coloris. C'était automatique, voire normal et presque logique d'accoler comme unique et seule couleur le trouble turquin de l'océan à Jubia Loxar, femme de la pluie.

Les prunelles qui jusque là n'avaient fait qu'effleurer de l'œil le mobilier s'arrêtèrent plus longuement sur l'un d'entre eux. L'attention doubla de volume. Mieux, l'intérêt bondit. Avide de curiosité, Lucy s'extirpa de sa position avachie, fit quelques pas vers sa droite puis s'immobilisa devant une éloquente étagère. Sa tenue vêtait le vernis vif et puissant du fer. De suite l'écrivain en herbe vit sa particularité : la forme, semblable à celle du morpion. En effet, il y avait trois rangées distinctes qui chacune se découpait en trois carrés. Sur la première ligne, dans la case de gauche, une boîte aux molécules boisées s'ouvrait en grand à la vue de tous. Une peinture ténébreuse l'enrobait tandis qu'un ruban de soie déroulait autour d'elle son lit de vin. De nombreux outils débordaient tels une épingle, un mètre ruban, des fils à coudre, un coussin de tailleur ou encore un ciseau. La case du milieu regroupait également l'un des plus incontournables instrument de la couture : le dé à coudre. Seulement, sa fonction d'usage avait subi une importante déviance : aussi dodu qu'un poing, il était pur objet de décoration. L'utilité envolée, il ne demeurait plus que l'apparence. Celle-ci prenait d'ailleurs forme par ce tissu aux pois olive qui l'habillait. Deux autres affichaient eux aussi leur fier apparat : l'un s'accoutrait d'un tissu de lin orné de coquelicots alors que l'autre défilait avec un jean écorché. La dernière case explosait de vide, ce même vide qui se retrouvait sur chaque planche. Tout en bas, la troisième et dernière rangée dévoilait sur ses deux extrémités une poupée Teru teru bôzu cousue main ainsi que deux pots en verre. Dans ces derniers s'entassait un arc-en-ciel de boutons. Quant à la ligne du milieu, le flanc tout à gauche était habité par un porte-clés à l'effigie d'un parapluie. Rien de spécial ne le distinguait outre ce teint abricot qui s'unissait joliment bien avec l'acier de l'étagère.

Contemplant avec sourire chaque bibelot, l'acolyte du cracheur de feu fronça tout à coup les sourcils. Comment n'avait-elle pas remarqué ? Cet objet des plus singuliers. Ses jambes l'avancèrent de plus près. La pupille le détailla sous toutes ses coutures. Un grain d'incompréhension se reflétait dans ce regard médusé. Elle ne comprenait pas ; pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas vu ? Ce n'était pourtant pas quelque chose d'anodin ; du tout. Jamais encore ses perles de sauge n'eurent l'occasion d'en contempler. Peu de personnes, aussi, en possédait. Quoi de plus normal. La magie déversait une vague déferlante de force. À côté il ne semblait n'être qu'un misérable jouet. Qui coupait. Qui tranchait malgré tout et qui se trouvait ici, chez Jubia Loxar, une mage dont la vigueur bousculait. Pour quoi ? Avoir pareil objet alors que le besoin n'existait pas. Quelle utilité ? Si celle-ci n'avait pas lieu d'être.

Les questions, harassantes, martelaient en tout sens. Impossible de les freiner ou de les endiguer tout entière. La curiosité était trop gloutonne. Le trouble, lui, trop présent pour essuyer cette expression sérieuse inscrite sur le visage. Une soif de savoir, de sentir, de palper l'objet la poignardait. Toucher ce bleu marin qui reluisait avec férocité. Effleurer la gravure en or si sauvage et animal incrustée sur ce fourreau. Empoigner cette garde qui une fois en main semblait injecter une addictive sensation de puissance. Ces courbes étaient une invitation à la caresse, à la possession. Et Lucy n'y résista pas.

Lentement, sûrement et rigoureusement la main pointa en sa direction.

Elle le frôla du bout des doigts ; l'excitation gonfla.

« C'est un kaiken (4). »

Le geste se figea, la tête se retourna.

À quelques mètres, près de la table de verre, l'amoureuse du naturiste déposait le plateau du breuvage. Rien ne manquait : théière, cuillères, tasses, sucres en morceaux et friandises chocolatées. Prendre le thé ne semblait guère n'être que formalités. Un goût du partage s'y ressentait. Ce n'était pas seulement boire mais apprécier un moment de convivialité. Un soin réel la jeune femme y portait. Il n'y avait qu'à voir la matière de qualité des récipients : une théière modelée en terre cuite, des tasses en porcelaine ornées de parures, de l'argenterie vieillissante mais reluisante ainsi que des confiseries de tout genre qui n'animaient qu'appétence. Jubia savait recevoir, nul doute là-dessus.

La détentrice des clés reporta sa surveillance vers la source de ses interrogations. À nouveau la prunelle déposa son regard sur l'insolite objet. Un nom ce dernier détenait ; kaiken. Lucy plissa les cils. Ce n'était que des lettres emboîtées. La sonorité elle-même demeurait creuse, vide de tout sens. Ça lui faisait une belle jambe, oui, que ce machin se prénommait _kaiken_. Ça n'expliquait rien du tout. Ni sur l'utilité de cet « outil » et encore moins sur le pourquoi de sa présence ici. Trop de mystères voletaient pour que sa curiosité notoire laisse passer ça. Pas question d'en rester là, sur un foutu nom qui ne voulait en soit rien dire.

Résolue comme jamais, la mage céleste enfonça ses perles de miel dans celles de l'amoureuse.

« Et c'est quoi au juste un kaiken ? formula celle-ci, un intérêt prononcé pour le dernier mot.

— C'est une sorte de poignard que l'on dissimule dans les vêtements. »

La réponse, neutre dans sa tonalité, apporta quelques grammes de satisfaction. Le flou sur la fonction avait été délivré. Intéressant mais pas suffisant. Le manque était grand, trop grand encore pour mettre sous silence la parole. Elle en voulait plus ; encore plus.

Alors que la propriétaire des lieux achevait de verser la liqueur délicieusement odorante, Lucy libéra en toute impunité son avidité.

« Il t'appartient ? enchaîna-t-elle, le ton toujours aussi fouineur.

— En partie, oui. », déclara l'experte aquatique sans lui adresser une quelconque attention.

Une enveloppante fumée s'échappait du bouillon liquoreux. Dans l'air se propageait l'effluve agréable de l'orge grillée. À sa guise le parfum entrait puis sortait des narines en y déposant sa marque olfactive. Douce senteur qui cajolait le nez. Assise au bord de son divan, Jubia humait, délassée. Le temps était pris. Ainsi le plaisir, lent et modéré, existait. Plaisir à sentir sans goinfrerie la saveur. À la suite de l'odorat secondait le goût. Brûlante et amère gorgée qui coulait le long du larynx alors que les lèvres faisaient tempêtes.

Un discret silence bourgeonna.

L'une buvait, l'autre observait sans véritablement regarder. Ailleurs se déportait la réflexion. Chaque réplique attisait l'indiscrétion. Était-ce par énigme que la bouche remuait ? Pour la constellationniste, cela en avait tout l'air. Les réponses s'effaçaient derrière les éternelles questions qui s'ajoutaient. Chaque nouvelle information faisait émerger une autre intrigue. Pourquoi un tel jeu de détournement et de fuite ? Des secrets la femme de la pluie couvait. Aucun doute ou incertitude il y avait à avoir là-dessus. Certes sa compère de guilde délivrait des explications mais ces dernières s'habillaient d'un voile. Derrière quelque chose s'y tenait, s'y trouvait.

« En partie ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

L'interrogation aimanta un regard placide vers l'invitée. L'invocatrice des giboulées la fixa un maigre instant avant que cette dernière ne retire ses papilles de son breuvage artisanal. Une fois totalement débarrassée, la mage de l'eau étendit ses billes céruléennes sur sa rivale.

« Pourquoi toutes ces questions Lucy-san ? »

L'indifférence gonflait les lettres. Pas de blâme ou d'irritation, juste des vocables naturels qui malgré tout embrochèrent la détermination si implacable de la blonde. Dans les pupilles de cette dernière la gêne accourut alors que le cafouillage prit place dans la conversation.

« Ben… C'est-à-dire… Enfin, c'est que… Je… Euh… »

Tel le venin d'un serpent, le malaise coulait à travers la rivière de sang. Sa toxine se diffusait par différents pores : l'oral hachuré et la teinte traîtresse du vermillon. En premier les joues furent attaquées, des piques flamboyants de rougeurs les transperçant tout entière. Quelle allégresse que d'arracher la si tendre innocence de l'héritière Heartfilia. Au fer rouge l'embarras apposait sa marque sur cette chair à l'apparat bien trop pur et propre pour être vrai.

Démasquée était sa curiosité maladive. Comment ne pas la sentir ? À des kilomètres l'indiscrétion y suait ; son contrôle pliait devant son air d'impératrice romaine. Pas même la raison ou encore la lucidité n'avait eu raison d'elle. Trop impulsif et dominant était son appétit du mystère. Au départ, l'intérêt restait bénin, anodin. L'esprit ne demeurait pas soumis. Puis, à mesure des lunes tombées et élevées, la stellaire ne cessait d'être irrésistiblement attirée par les trous indéchiffrés de la réalité. Quoi de plus jouissif que de découvrir ce qu'encore personne ne parvenait à trouver ou savoir ? Délicieuse sensation de puissance et de connaissance que cela procurait car quand, enfin, ce rideau tant recherché se levait, l'esprit se mettait dans un état propre à celui de la jouissance. Il y avait là comme la trace d'un accomplissement, d'une victoire totale et royale. Malaisé, voire impossible il était pour l'apprentie de la plume de lutter contre. Cette soif restait volatile et libre ; l'emprise toujours se fracturait. Foutaise. Faiblesse. Paresse. Chacun y allait de son jugement pour ne pas excuser ni accepter ce fait. La morale ne plaidait guère en faveur de ce type d'attitude. Tout cela résultait d'un manque de volonté et de sévérité ; quelle désertion de la compréhension ! Ce raisonnement l'avait capturée du temps de sa jeunesse. Très vite cependant elle s'en extirpa. Il ne lui fallut guère longtemps pour comprendre qu'il était plus que vain de renier l'un des attraits de sa personnalité. Au lieu de le bannir et de l'enchaîner, pourquoi ne pas s'y laisser bercer ? Rien de mal ne se faisait. Elle en convenait que cela restait sans conteste un impopulaire défaut qui souvent était très mal venu mais à quoi bon fuir cette nature irrépressible ? Elle ne pouvait pas jouter. C'était plus fort qu'elle, comme si cela la démangeait ; furieuse crise d'urticaire qui d'un coup la frappait de plein fouet.

Parfois pourtant la confusion s'invitait à l'improviste et ne repartait pas de si tôt ; véritable pot de colle qui s'accrochait pour mieux durer.

« Ce sabre appartient aussi à quelqu'un d'autre. »

Bourrue et sombre réponse. La mage des clés releva ses orbes. Une singulière lueur ornait : la grisaille. Ces tons mornes et froids maquillaient le regard devenu tout à coup émotif. Dans les yeux elle y ressentit le vague à l'âme qui à l'instant venait de poignarder la mère des océans. Lucy en resta déroutée, presque sonnée. Même dans les attaches vocales un son écorché résonnait. Qu'est-ce qui se passait, au juste ? Un violent changement s'opérait. Ces mots, ou plus justement ce timbre dessinait une fresque jusque là inconsidérée : le passé. Sans foi ni loi ce dernier semblait resurgir en dehors de sa tombe de terre.

« Jubia le garde pour ne pas oublier ce qui s'est passé… »

Immobile, Lucy demeura à sa place, debout et l'œil visé sur sa camarade. La gorge ne tira aucune corde. Au-delà de la surprise, pourtant si frappante tournoyait avec plus de violence l'émoi. Jubia délivrait le fragment d'une douleur enracinée. Clair comme de l'eau de roche, celle-ci se révélait à travers ses pommettes et cette résonance infestée d'une lourde réalité. La brûlure de l'affect s'inscrivait également sur la complice du cracheur de flammes, comme si la femme de la pluie lui transmettait sa foule sentimentale.

« … ni ce que nous étions. »

Une pointe d'amertume décora la tonalité avec une note d'hiver. Coupée en deux, la voix assemblait froideur et langueur dans une même parole. L'une cependant se démarquait plus que l'autre. L'amoureuse ne bougeait pas, seules ses lèvres agençaient le mouvement. Ses pupilles avaient quitté la vue du convive ; sur l'emblème de leur passé ces dernières s'allongeaient.

Doucement les respirations travaillaient. Autour des corps la fumée ondoyait. Un ballet solitaire celle-ci menait. Les sons ne prenaient vie qu'à travers le langage de l'hôte. Venait les seconder un silence qui s'évaporant et revenant étreignait l'esprit de douceur. Peu importait si la sonorité soufflait une tristesse préservée. Dans l'atmosphère planait une sensation tranquille et tout à la fois mélancolique de confession. Rien d'étouffant ne traînait. Juste des pigments d'émotion. Juste la couleur insoupçonnée d'une histoire. Juste des lettres à la signification intrigante. Juste une mise à nue chuchotée à demi-mot.

Toutes deux s'enfermaient dans la bulle de l'intimité, aucune n'en prit d'ailleurs conscience. Peu à peu la banalité des phrases devint des plus personnelles. Lucy ne chercha pas et voulut encore moins creuser aussi loin. Du moins s'en persuadait-elle. Pourquoi insister, persister ? Alors qu'une fuite de vérité avait claironné. Le contrôle était-il à ce point glissant ? _Non_. Enchaîner les sons. Démembrer l'obsession. Emmener les pensées dans l'ailleurs. Des solutions à sa portée subsistaient ; elle n'en avait eu cure. La raison avait flanché, la pulsion avait gagné. Elle désirait, d'un désir ardent – et inconscient ? – de toucher ce bout inatteignable de vérité. Seulement, cette fois, la limite avait été franchie. Elle était allée trop loin, beaucoup trop loin. Du regret et une dose acerbe de culpabilité, voilà tout ce que sa soif lui avait apportés. Pas de satisfaction, aucune reconnaissance ; juste et seulement du déplaisir.

_T'es vraiment blonde ma p'vre Lucette._

Oui, sans aucun doute. Aujourd'hui, l'imbécillité coulait. Mais peut-être était-ce nécessaire pour toutes deux.

« Excuse-moi Jubia. »

Un soudain sérieux englobait le son. Les prunelles, à nouveau accrochées à l'invocatrice des eaux reflétaient une profonde sincérité.

« Alors que tu m'invites en toute sympathie chez toi, la seule chose que je trouve à faire c'est de fouiner. Et dire que j'engueule Natsu pour son manque de clairvoyance… C'est risible, vraiment. »

Une note sèche et moqueuse picorait les mots. Dans le timbre y vibrait également le jugement du comportement.

« Poser toutes ces questions, c'était totalement déplacé. Je n'avais pas à mettre mon nez dans tes affaires. »

Jamais la voix ne tira avec autant de force la corde de la réprobation. La réprimande claquait, intraitable. Un parfum prononcé de froideur embaumait autant son visage que ses prunelles. Plus qu'une excuse, Lucy prenait conscience de l'excès commis. À travers la tonalité et la lueur des yeux se dessinait une estime de soi biaisée. L'attitude ne concordait plus avec les socles du caractère. Serpenter ainsi dans l'intimité de ses ami(e)s n'était guère une valeur chérie par la férue d'écriture. Elle ne souhaitait pas ressembler à ce type d'individu qui faisait fi de toutes convenances sur l'identité propre de la personne. Pourtant, elle agissait en tant que tel. Sa conduite ne disposait pas, en fin de compte, d'une réelle justification. Elle le comprit et c'était notamment pour cela qu'une telle lame d'autorité tranchait ses mots.

« Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir Lucy-san. Après tout, c'est Jubia qui s'est d'elle-même confiée. »

Bien que l'alphabet pianotait la neutralité, une vraie franchise découlait. Les mots ne plaidaient guère pour l'hypocrisie ou la rancœur. En réponse à cette authenticité de la pensée, la stellaire étira ses lèvres, les traits austères désertant le faciès. La fraîche placidité de l'amoureuse la détendit. Il n'y avait plus la trace quelconque de mélancolie ; véritable gommage qu'avait appliqué celle manipulant les flots.

Sa repentance délivrée, la jeune femme alla rejoindre la maîtresse de maison. De nouveau les fesses goûtèrent à la matière délassante du sofa tandis que les mains s'attardèrent à enlacer la tasse fumeuse de l'orge. Tout en prenant de légère et gourmandes lampées, l'invitée posa la question qui depuis le début la titillait.

« Alors explique-moi, commença celle-ci un brin excitée, qu'as-tu de si spécial à me dire pour que tu m'invites chez toi ?

— Eh bien, Jubia compte faire une mission avec Grey-sama ; seule. », ne manqua-t-elle pas d'appuyer, l'expression semblable à celle d'une prédatrice.

Un second sourire fendilla l'expression tranquille de la blonde.

« Toujours aussi déterminée à lui mettre le grappin dessus hein ? railla la compère du fils d'Igneel. Bon courage en tout cas car avec ce bourrin, ça ne va pas être de tout repos, assura-t-elle en prenant une nouvelle gorgée.

— Lucy-san oserait-elle critiquer Grey-sama ? », menaça la déesse des eaux, l'œil noir.

Tonalité dangereuse qui se propageait et qui fit grimacer de nervosité la constellationniste.

« M-mais non voyons, affirma cette dernière la sueur coulant. J'dis juste que Grey est assez… particulier dans son genre. »

En fin de compte le plus bizarre des deux restait sans nul doute l'ancienne membre des Phantoms Lord. Impressionnante et non des moins dérangeante était sa sensibilité vis-à-vis de l'exhibitionniste. D'une mûre réflexion les lettres se devaient d'être accoutrées avant que chacune d'elles ne soit annoncée à son propos. Il suffisait d'un rien, juste d'une parole jugée déplacée ou dégradante pour que de suite la flamme s'embrase comme de l'huile sur le feu. Un caractère extrême et un poil maniaque sur les bords, en somme. Avec du temps et de l'endurance la blonde s'en accommodait tant bien que mal. Toujours cependant un frisson glissait sur l'épiderme à chaque fois que germait dans la prunelle cette étincelle sanguinaire. La mère des océans avait beau déployer dans l'être placidité et tranquillité, cela n'empêchait guère à celle-ci de paraître aussi dangereuse et terrifiante qu'Erza Scarlett. Ce même grain de folie nichait en son être. Pour preuve : quelques mots, simples mais justes il fallait pour que surgisse des tréfonds marins le Nessie (5), monstre du Loch Fairy.

« Hm, Jubia préfère ça. »

Une chose en revanche la différenciait foncièrement de la reine des fées : la pression qui alors ayant tonné avec toute la fureur du cœur pouvait dans la seconde suivante s'écrouler aussi abruptement qu'un château de cartes. Une différence que chérissait non sans démesure l'adoratrice de l'écriture. Par elle toujours sa santé aussi bien mentale que physique en ressortait indemne. C'était l'exacte réalité qui se jouait en cet instant et Lucy en remercia le dieu aquatique, Poséitail.

« C'est bien beau tout ça mais je comprends toujours pas ce que je viens faire dans cette histoire, précisa la stellaire en ingurgitant d'une dernière lampée son thé.

— Lucy-san pourrait gêner Jubia. »

Au moins cela avait le mérite d'être aussi direct et brute qu'un crochet du gauche made in Natsu Dragneel. La maîtresse des clés n'en fut même pas étonnée tant l'agir et l'être de la jeune femme se jouait dans ce genre d'attitudes ; toujours à courir derrière son bien-aimé, toujours à voir dans les autres femmes une redoutable prétendante. Quand donc cessera-t-elle de lui accoler cette étiquette de rivale d'amour ? _Jamais, qui sait_. Bien que ce type d'acte et de paroles façonnait l'individualité de celle arpentant la mer salée, cela n'en demeurait pas moins lourd par moment – _fallait l'avouer_.

« Il faut donc empêcher Lucy-san de gêner Jubia. »

Encore un délire. Encore des paroles biscornues. D'ailleurs, la voix commençait à devenir moins légère. Une note grave et tout à la fois flottante y résonnait, comme si tout à coup les sons se décomposaient un à un.

Bizarre.

La mage céleste leva avec une étrange lenteur son regard vers la propriétaire des lieux. Elle n'y vit que des traits pliés, imprécis. Le visage semblait peu à peu se fondre dans le décor ; il disparaissait presque.

Bizarre, très bizarre.

« Ju… Jubia… »

Sa propre tonalité vibrait en un écho hachuré, il martelait tel le tambour des fanfares les pensées. Du bruit vrombissait, un bruit qui saignait l'ouïe en tout sens. Dans la bouche un goût pâteux couvrait les papilles. L'arôme de l'orge grillée étranglait la gorge tandis que tout autour le tourbillon du mouvement dansait. Sol, mur, plafond, tous semblaient soudain si proches et si oppressants à la fois.

Bizarre, trop bizarre.

Flou, tout était flou, instable, impalpable. Rêvait-elle ? Elle ne savait plus ; ce qui se passait, ce qu'elle faisait. Les sens peignaient la démence et l'impossible du Monde. Plus rien de rationnel, que de l'irréel.

Elle n'y voyait plus, n'entendait plus, ne goûtait plus.

Tout devenait fou.

Elle fit un mouvement, un seul puis s'immobilisa ; une violente sensation de vertige l'empoigna.

« Tu ne devrais pas bouger Lucy-san. »

Sa tête se tourna de cette même lenteur exécrable vers la porteuse des ondes sonores. Elle scruta ces formes ondulantes, une fatigue vertigineuse tombant sur ses épaules. Une lutte s'engagea alors : préserver l'éveil de la conscience.

Le temps d'une pensée.

Résister.

Le temps d'une parole.

Tenir.

Le temps d'une réponse.

Agir.

« Qu'est ce que… tu m'as fait… »

Victoire des dires qui parvinrent à sortir.

« Ce qu'il fallait. »

Défaite pour l'esprit qui s'engloutit dans le vide.

Un silence dorlotant passa, l'odeur déclina et la respiration doucement composa sa rythmique de l'endormie.

Quelques bruits de pas rebondirent dans l'air.

Une bouche ouvrit ses lèvres et y déversa son murmure d'explication.

« Je suis enfin prête à tout lui dire. Cette mission est l'occasion idéale pour ça et je ne laisserais personne, même pas toi ma chère Lucy, entraver ce dessein. »

**O**ui, Jubia Loxar restait une éternelle adepte du principe selon lequel la fin justifiait les moyens.

* * *

(1) : le mugicha, aussi appelé café d'orge, est une tisane d'orge grillée. C'est une boisson que l'on peut boire aussi bien froide en été que chaude en hiver. Lorsqu'elle est peu infusée son aspect s'apparaît à un thé glacé tandis que son goût demeure très léger et doux. C'est une boisson qui peut avoir le goût du café si cette dernière est totalement infusée.

(2) : **http( deux points)/zupimages(point)net/viewer php?id=14/03/u0gu(point)jpg**, voici un lien vers le plan que j'ai dessiné de la maison de Jubia. C'est très « rudimentaire » et « brut » comme dessin puisque je l'ai réalisé en même temps que je décrivais le logis. Ça m'a été très utile de l'avoir car j'ai pu me faire une idée très précise et concrète de l'habitat et donc de « mieux » décrire ce dernier. Je pense qu'il en sera de même pour vous, le fait d'avoir une structuration visuelle de cette maison vous aidera, je suppose, à mieux digérer ce pâté de descriptions :) M'enfin je dis ça mais ça se trouve, je me goure total… N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous trouvez ça pertinent ou non que je vous glisse des liens pour mieux « voir » les différents objets ou lieux que je décris.

(3): **http (deux points)/www (point)google(point)fr/imgres?start=192&sa=X&biw=1280&bih=674&tbm=isch&tbnid=s9QWB-jynrzSnM%3A&imgrefurl=http%3A%2F% .com%2Fp% &docid=xQmUDWdwkr6lyM&imgurl=http%3A%2F% . %2F-4-doC0p3pHY%2FTwMC5AjhO3I%2FAAAAAAAAA5A%2FjPfnT-r7Eas%2Fs1600% &w=589&h=600&ei=0vXaUpfQOuuV0QX91oCgAQ&zoom=1&iact=rc&dur=1019&page=8&ndsp=28&ved=0CCMQrQMwCjjIAQ.**Voici un lien qui vous montrera concrètement à quoi ressemblent les 2 parapluies que j'ai décrits.

(4) : le kaiken est un petit sabre japonais dont la taille varie entre 15 et 20 cm. Ce dernier était porté par les femmes de samouraïs et pouvait être soit caché dans leurs manches de leur kimono, soit attaché à leur ceinture. Ce type d'arme blanche était surtout utilisé dans un but d'autodéfense. Je vous mets un lien vous permettant de voir à quoi ça ressemble : **http (deux points)/www(point)ksky(point)ne(point)jp/~sumie99/kaiken(point)html**

(5) : le Nessie est l'un des surnoms donné à la légende du monstre du Loch Ness. D'ailleurs, si je fais référence à ça, c'est juste pour délirer, comme avec ce « Poséitail » que j'évoque juste un peu plus loin. De la connerie neuronale, voilà tout ce que c'est – et j'aime bien ! Digne d'une vraie blondasse :)

* * *

_Alors, toujours là ? Vous êtes allé(e)s au bout du bout malgré ces pavés ? Je sais, y a rien qui se passe mais faut laisser le temps à la mayonnaise de prendre, vous le savez bien… Oui oui, c'est une autre de mes spécialités que de sortir des justifications aussi pourries. _

_J'espère quand même que ça n'a pas été trop ennuyant ni trop lourd à lire – et si c'est le cas, ben… c'est la vie ! Bon ok j'arrête. Non sincèrement, si vraiment vous avez éprouvé une lecture pesante ou désagréable, n'hésitez pas à me le dire car pour ma part, je ne ressens pas ça quand je me lis. _

_Prochaine publication pour le week-end du 31-02, dans deux semaines quoi. _

_Merci pour votre lecture mes cocos et à la revoyure sur le chapitre 3 ! _


	4. Chapitre 3

_Bien le holà à tous ! _

_Toujours à lire ce machin ? Sympa à vous :) Mon bagou pour une fois ne va pas vomir dix kilomètres de pinaille. J'vous dirais simplement merci de revenir là, sur ce récit et de surtout, pour certain(e)s, y déposer un quelconque ressenti ! C'est trop bon, vous l'savez ça ?  
_

_P'tite remarque : j'ai encore glissé un lien web et pour le consulter, je vous conseille vivement d'aller sur mon profil puis de cliquer sur le lien de fanfic-fr. Arrivé(e)s là-bas, vous n'avez qu'à cliquer sur l'onglet 8 histoires puis à pointer votre souris sur le récit - plus con et simple que ça tu meurs comme dirait l'autre ! _

_Très bonne lecture à vous, en passant ! _

* * *

**3**

**U**ne liqueur se goûtait.

Dans la gorge cette dernière délicieusement s'engouffrait. Sa descente brûlait les parois, une sensation terrible de chaleur se diffusant. Avec une prodigieuse rapidité le liquide cascada en trombe dans les veines. Assaillis, les globules rouges se retrouvèrent soudain ballottés en tous sens. Le parfum si piquant coulait à flot et n'avait aucune retenue à ainsi envahir la chair ; chair qui peu à peu ne cessait de surchauffer. Plusieurs piques perforèrent certains tissus musculaires. Un jus en sortit : l'exaltation qui goutte à goutte gonfla les nerfs d'un sentiment bonifiant. Vint le tour des joues où chacune des pommettes fut parcourue d'une galopante rougeur. Impossible il était de contenir ou même de freiner la course si enflammée de l'élixir. Une fièvre chevronnée et passionnée l'effluve insufflait. L'organisme tout en entier semblait crépiter d'un feu pétillant tandis que l'esprit emmenait les sens vers un ailleurs puissamment ouvert. L'impression de décupler la perception des alentours montait, comme si tout à coup un accès à toutes les possibilités du Monde s'offrait à l'âme. Les limites de l'infaisable devenaient bientôt chimériques alors que la rationalité quittait peu à peu la pensée. Délicieuse sensation de bien-être qui coulait. Dans un brouillard lointain les parasites de l'existence fuyaient. Il n'y avait plus que le réel ; brut et goûteux réel qui se percevait avec une intensité nouvelle. Pas même le sablier temporel ne prit place dans l'importance.

Une totale liberté de l'agir, dont il put jouir.

« Une p'tain d'gueule qu'il a tirée ! On aurait dit qu'il avait un balai coincé dans l'cul ; énorme c'était !

— 'Clair !

— Et attends, l'pire c'était pas sa tronche mais son égosillement à deux jewels six sous !

— Tu m'étonnes ! On aurait dit qu'on égorgeait une grosse truie, mwahaha ! »

Un rire gras flottait près de l'antre auditif. Aucun mal n'eut l'ouïe à extirper de la cohue harassante ces deux sonorités. Quoi de plus logique ? Ces dernières tout près chantaient leurs paroles épurées. Une ridicule, pour ne pas dire invisible, distance les séparait. Pas même l'enivrement de l'alcool ne grisait sa compréhension des lettres. Mieux, une certaine salivation il éprouvait quant à l'écoute même des mots tombés. De telles diatribes n'agrippaient qu'à de rares moments son attention. Si usuelles et récurrentes elles étaient qu'il n'y avait guère plus de charme à saisir leur tonalité. Or, cette fois-ci, il tendit l'oreille. À une personne en particulier les répliques salaces s'adressaient et il devinait, oh combien aisément, de l'identité discutée. Un seul et unique individu détenait une telle risibilité de l'être. Il n'était guère question d'hypothèse mais bien de certitude, de fait avéré et indiscutable : c'était lui, _l'intrépide et débile empaffé de service_. Comment résister ou ignorer cette délicate opportunité de le moquer encore un peu plus ? C'était tout bonnement infaisable pour lui qui de tout temps à jamais prenait et prendra un perfide plaisir à rire de sa balourdise.

« N'empêche, faudrait qu'ça arrive plus souvent ce genre de truc.

— C'est sûr ! D'habitude on a droit à un énième combat entre lui et le congelé. À la longue, ça devient franchement lourdingue alors que là…

— On s'fend carrément la poire à voir cette torche humaine s'faire maîtriser en deux-deux. »

Dans le ton s'entortillait ce répulsif écho railleur. Chacun se délectait de tant de malice gratuite et permise. À l'abri ils se croyaient. Des intouchables que nul n'entendait et ne voyait, semblables à des silhouettes humaines se confondant au décor décousu de la guilde. Un plan de fond ils devenaient alors. Seulement, il y avait bien quelqu'un qui les distinguait. Depuis le début pas un gramme de l'alphabet n'échappa à la rigueur de la concentration. Le breuvage corsé du rhum ne disloquait en aucune manière ses sensations. Au contraire, sa sensibilité du Monde se multipliait. Loin d'être une gêne, l'élixir gonflait sa témérité ; féroce hardiesse qui bientôt bondira sur les deux saoulards.

La réjouissance s'en était allée. Dans les dires le comique s'était perdu.

Un mot, un seul, brisa cet enchantement mutin.

Il ne riait plus.

« C'est du grand art moi j'dis !

— Et comment ! À côté l'Grey c'est d'la pacotille d'esquimau.

— Mwahaha, c'est trop ça !

— S'il croit qu'c'est avec ses p'tits cônes glacés qu'il va dominer l'autre chalumeau c'est qu'il est complètement givré du bulbe !

— Mwah... »

Le vide mordit les sons ; un poing partit.

Pas un cri n'explosa. Plaintes et blâmes se terrèrent dans le trou abyssal du silence.

La fureur avait cogné.

L'exaspération avait parlé.

La castagne sonnait.

« JET ! »

Tel un boulet de canon, le mage avait fusé sans prendre un quelconque détour. La route fut droite et univoque : il s'emplâtra dans le mur. Son compère des mille saisons ne cilla le moindre cil, trop estomaqué. Comment expliquer ? Cette furieuse rapidité du coup. Qui aurait pu le voir venir ? Certainement pas lui dont l'insouciance s'étalait avec bien trop d'assurance. Peut-être pensait-il que la tolérance gobait tout, absolument tout. Quelle naïveté irritante. Quelle puérilité qui fut très vite ramenée à la musclée et sauvage réalité.

« Na mais ça va pas bien dans ta tête ou quoi !? Pourquoi t'as fait ça !? »

Et voilà qu'après avoir égosillé, les larmes presque dégoulinantes, le nom de son frère de cœur il braillait l'indignation. Lui qui se régalait à vomir des médisances sur tout et n'importe qui pondait son esclandre juste parce que son partenaire avait été remis à sa juste place ; _il s'foutait d'qui là ?_ Sûrement que le « gage » manquait encore un peu de punch à son goût. Pas de problème ; il allait de suite rectifier cette tare.

« J'suis givré, t'as oublié ? »

D'un parfum corsé d'acidité la réplique suintait. Jouer du sarcasme polissait l'imbécillité du futur encastré. Ainsi la justification s'éclairait sur le pourquoi. Ainsi l'animosité si compactée paradait en parfait top modèle. D'ailleurs, une lueur tardive de compréhension passa dans le regard. Vil ami qui vint alors le pourrir : le regret. En toute impétuosité ce dernier balaya cet air consterné ; l'appréhension fleurit, doucereuse appréhension quant au trop proche devenir bossu de l'organisme.

Oui, il avait merdé.

Oui, il avait fait le con.

Oui, il allait déguster.

« Écoute, c'que j'ai dit j't'assu… »

Rebelote.

La phrase ne put briller de toutes ses lettres ; normal vu que la mâchoire explosa de quelques dents.

« Et ça c'est pour l'esquimau de pacotille, enfoiré. »

Dans les airs le corps plana ; majestueux mouvement dont l'envolée procura une satisfaction des plus gratifiantes pour le cogneur. La chute tonna d'un remarquable fracas, l'inconscience naissant.

L'impaire était payée.

« Dr… Droy… »

Fragile murmure que forma le premier dézingué. De son œil au beurre noir il constata l'état déplorable dans lequel se trouvait son compère de toujours. L'un fit connaissance avec la roche murale tandis que l'autre fit plusieurs roulades sur le parquet. Chacun avait eu droit à son acrobatie. Le coup avait été déployé avec une énergie tout à fait renversante : le tailleur de glace n'y était pas allé de sa main morte et cela semblait d'ailleurs le convenir totalement. Dans le coin serré de ses lèvres un sourire coulait, jouisseur. À travers sa pupille animale se lisait l'excitation de la frappe, le délice de la pulsion assouvie. Il les fixait, les provoquait de son arrogance. Tout était dit dans ce regard fier, trop fier.

« Mwahahahahahaha, quel foutu bourrin ! »

Le sourire tomba ; adieu, ô joie. Sa désinvolture s'effaça ; terminée, l'allure paonne. Un rictus mauvais poussa ; bonjour et bienvenue à toi, douce exacerbation.

« Tu f'rais mieux d'cesser d'rire comme une cruche Cana. », prévint-il, se retournant.

Dans le ton fourmillait l'animosité du sentiment. L'œil, lui, resplendissait d'un noir dessein. S'ajoutait à cela une veine bedonnante qui germait sur les plis du front. Le mâle aux pouvoirs réfrigérés avait mis la dose : l'intimidation se voulait grondante. Ainsi, la moquerie dans son intégralité se faisait gober. Ainsi, cela coupait court à toute envie ou tentative de récidive. Pourquoi donc faire dans la retenue alors que la violence toute première créait dans l'immédiat l'effet escompté ? Pour preuve : la menace suant de ce portrait pacifiste cassa net la raillerie ; une pure réussite. L'orgueil avait de quoi grossir devant un triomphe aussi juteux.

Oui, c'était beau, grand ; parfait.

« Oh ! s'exclama la brune, la surprise fabriquée. Mais c'est qu'en plus mister le congélo est aussi sensible et susceptible qu'une gonzesse ! »

Trop beau, trop grand ; trop parfait.

« La nature t'a vraiment pas gâté mon pauvre Grey. J'te plains. », lança-t-elle le sourire soulevé tout en buvant une bonne gorgée de son élixir.

Pour être vrai.

_Quel sourire salopard… _

Ses globules frétillèrent ; dans une eau bouillonnante ils nagèrent. Chacun marqua les organes au fer rouge, injectant en eux la fièvre de la haine. Une force vigoureuse et impérieuse monta tout à coup dans leurs tissus musculaires ; ils se gonflèrent. L'adrénaline mijotait à feux doux.

_Quels mots exécrables… _

L'écho lourd et puissant du tambour cardiaque résonna. Le cœur joua, pianota, chanta une mélodie sulfureuse, voire effrénée. Sa rythmique claqua, le pouls pulsa. Peu à peu le tourbillon brûlant de l'oxygène souleva la cage thoracique ; l'O2 étouffa. Ses atomes transperçaient puis se retiraient en toute frénésie.

_Quelle voix méprisable… _

La rougeur accéda à la surface : sur la peau celle-ci laissa sa trace. Le visage fut le premier touché, un vif vermeil maquillant les fossettes. Se jumela à la couleur le froncement des cils et du front. Une expression laide, grimaçante se courba alors. Le venin ruisselait du regard.

« Réglons ça ici et maintenant. »

Son humeur transpira dans ces sons, la froideur de l'hiver nouée à l'injonction des lettres.

« Avec plaisir. », répondit l'amoureuse de l'alcool en essuyant du revers de sa main quelques gouttelettes aromatiques, ses lèvres dégrafées.

Son approbation résonnait comme la réussite du dessein. Tout n'était que mise en scène, qu'exagération. Exprès la vantardise s'étala. Avec réflexion cette dernière emboîta ces dires ; certains mots demeuraient plus corrosifs que tout autre. Dans ses orbes de femelle pétillait cette même clarté de malice qui l'avait nimbé quelques secondes plus tôt. Il n'y avait là qu'une distraction si délicieusement préméditée. Une revanche pour laver la cuisante défaite de leur dernière confrontation. Oui, la mage l'avait eu mauvaise, très mauvaise. Lui, à l'inverse, se régala de la voir aussi fumeuse et contrariée. Rare il était de la battre à son propre jeu. Éprouvante lutte qui fut remportée de peu. Quelques gouttes seulement auraient suffi pour que l'insuccès lui soit attribué. Ce fut pourtant elle, la première, à tomber. Sublime échec que le presque strip-teaseur ne cessa de lui fredonner. Cette victoire, le roi du nu la dorlota. Une affection particulière il lui vouait : la suée avait dégouliné, la fatigue avait perlé. Soir après soir, dans la plus invisible des discrétions son hémoglobine s'imprégnait de liqueurs. Des mois d'entraînement à se saouler ; sa ténacité avait tangué sur la corde raide. À chaque ritournelle, la difficulté quant à persévérer l'assommait. Derrière sommeillait son besoin agressif d'égocentrisme. Trop de fois la volonté avait été mise à mal. Semaine après semaine, l'endurance effectuait sa rengaine de l'éboulement et du renforcement ; elle se consolidait. Il fit preuve d'une assiduité qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Ce fut long, chiant et terriblement éreintant mais sa détermination résista. À chaque moment où le doute l'agrippa, son imaginaire confectionnait une vision d'une réalité époustouflante : celle d'une Cana Alberona complètement déconfite, pleurant de tout son saoul son imparfaite maîtrise des arômes alcooliques.

Pour tout ça, il ne perdrait pas.

Pour tout ça, il releva le défi.

Pour tout ça, il la battra ; une seconde fois.

Cette dernière lui fit signe de s'avancer. Quelques misérables pas furent faits ; il s'assit à la table de chêne. Entre eux le silence pointa. Chacun fourchait le regard de l'autre. Bien qu'autour un tintamarre éprouvant de diatribes, de rires et de cris bondissait, un calme étrange les dorlotait. La concentration pigmentait leurs traits, la pupille peinte d'austérité. Aucun n'éprouvait la moindre incertitude quant à l'issue finale. Tous deux transpiraient d'assurance, comme s'il y avait eu la lecture du devenir. À travers la barrière du temps ils lisaient et voyaient se construire leur futur d'un même composant : la conquête, totale et spartiate.

L'un dominera, l'autre ploiera.

« T'aurais pas dû me chauffer Cana. J'vais t'écraser, encore, affirma l'apprenti d'Ul, le dernier mot empreint d'une insistance narcissique.

— Rêver, c'est beau ; mais rêver éveillé c'est con tu sais, susurra la magicienne des cartes, narquoise, la bouteille d'eau-de-vie toujours enlacée dans ses doigts.

— P'être ouais mais y a plus con encore : perdre là où on excelle. Y a d'quoi la foutre vraiment mal quand même tu crois pas ? », lança en toute innocence le maître glacier, sourire (suré)levé.

Flop complet de la piqûre de rappel : pas de poings se percutant, de dents grinçantes, aucune furie ni juron malfamé. Rien ; que dalle. Juste un bide magistral qu'il ne comprit pas. La norme voulait qu'elle rugisse telle la lionne indomptable de la savane, qu'elle crache injures après injures, qu'elle prône sa coutumière menace et qu'enfin elle expose une vengeance salée. Or ces attentes ne vinrent pas. Quelque chose d'autre, d'insoupçonnée et d'insolite se passa.

La buveuse de rhum souriait, la sérénité collée à ses traits.

« Ouais j'ai perdu et alors ? Faut bien tomber pour se relever non ? » argua-t-elle, les yeux brillants d'une trop forte dose de bibine dans le sang.

Un blanc plana ; long et incommode blanc. Grey resta pantois, là, perçant d'un œil déboussolé l'air si décontracté de la jeune femme. C'était quoi son problème, _bordel !?_ D'une grossière insolence il avait fait preuve. Sa provocation avait tout dans les vocables pour darder son ego. À outrance il composa pour sa compère des sarcasmes acidulés. Pour elle et rien que pour elle ses poings il fut à deux doigts de les brandir.

Et tout ça pour quoi ? Une philosophie à deux balles. Une attitude baba-cool et pas le moins du monde offensée.

Il lui fallait quoi — _foutre Dieu !_ — pour qu'elle mugisse, bondisse, sorte de ses gonds ? Elle n'était pas « censée » être aussi tranquille et spontanée. _Merde quoi !_ C'était terriblement frustrant, une telle passivité. Lui qui avait écrit avec tant d'ardeur et de poésie ses attaques orales. Lui qui en toute conscience entra dans son jeu. Lui qui n'attendait qu'une réplique de sa part pour les propulser tous deux dans une addictive joute verbale. Lui qui bavait d'envie de l'aplatir en usant de ses mots affectueux. Lui qui se faisait un régal à la voir valser au gré de la fureur.

Et tout ça pour quoi ? _Pour une putain de « zen attitude » !_

Comment était-il supposé prendre la chose ? Avec indifférence, peut-être ? Nonchalance ? Dédain ? Humour ? Oui bien sûr, et pourquoi pas faire appel à l'autre micro-onde ambulant et lui demander de se foutre ouvertement de sa gueule tant qu'on y était ? Ou alors devait-il considérer cela très sérieusement ? Non. Cette allure qui se mouvait dans le naturel et la détente n'était qu'une façon terrible de se divertir.

Cana s'amusait ; avec lui, de lui. Elle le provoquait, à sa manière.

« Tu peux faire genre qu'ça te touche pas, qu't'en as rien à foutre d'avoir perdu ; m'en branle total. Je gagnerai et tout ton cirque n'y changera rien, certifia celui-ci, sec.

— À ta place j'en serais pas si sûre. Après tout, il n'est pas question du même type de combat. »

Dans l'orbe il y vit l'éclat du malin. À travers le timbre l'artiste des flocons y perçut l'assurance qui s'y terrait. Un plaisir non retenu sa partenaire éprouvait à ainsi jouer et ralentir l'action. Tout en lenteur son intention véritable se confessait. Il n'y avait rien d'égayant à se précipiter. Aucune prise de tête ne pouvait éclore, encore moins le doute.

_Elle f'sait terriblement chier ouais ! _

Tourner autour du pot était pour lui quelque chose d'aussi soporifique que de pêcher avec Happy. C'était emmerdant et complètement stérile. Cette manie de jouer de la langue de bois l'énervait un tantinet. L'agacement avait vite fait de pointer son nez. Le féru du givre s'apprêtait d'ailleurs à rendre des plus perceptibles son impatience quand la jeune femme vint enfin au fait :

« Cette fois on va s'la faire à ta façon : au bras de fer. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, Cana lui présenta son bras droit alors qu'elle délaissa sa vinasse pour un court instant seulement. La réaction ne se fit guère désirée : sourire en coin, Grey empoigna avec puissance son adversaire.

Le duel commença.

Une vague abondante d'énergie convergea dans le membre. Dès la mise en contact, les muscles s'abreuvèrent à s'en étouffer d'oxygène puis se contractèrent. Ils bombaient leur force, l'exposant à l'air frais et insatiable de la lutte. Chacun d'entre eux maintenait la robustesse. Leur soif d'hémoglobine nourrissait l'endurance ; pour tenir, sans faillir. Bien que le bras gauche et les jambes s'enfonçaient dans l'immobilité, leur position assurait l'équilibre du corps. L'hésitation ne campait pas. Seule une vigoureuse coordination ficelait le geste. Aucune trace de fatigue ne perlait sur le visage : les gouttelettes odorantes refoulaient l'écoulement. Qu'importait la pression exercée. Qu'importait si l'adversaire ne composait les signes du faible.

Il résistera ; quoi qu'il arrivera ou se passera.

Son regard la brûlait d'un feu fringuant et flamboyant.

Rien ne le fera chanceler. Rien ne le détournera.

Leurs pupilles s'enlaçaient dans la témérité.

Pas question de perdre. Pas question de trébucher.

Il n'y avait plus le tumulte des alentours.

Plus qu'un combat, son honneur. Plus qu'une victoire, sa virilité d'homme.

Il n'y avait plus qu'eux.

« Grey, tes fringues. »

Et cette phrase.

Futile, inutile ; de perdition, de distraction ; pour détourner, pour tromper. Juste ça, rien que ça ; seulement ça.

Une phrase ; et il perdit.

Ses yeux, à la seconde même où l'ouïe captura la voix des phonèmes, partirent à la dérive. Vers un torse déchaussé ils s'acheminèrent. L'échange pourtant si tenant fut alors brisé. Un instant l'inattention du brun parada. Quelle magnifique occasion. Quelle parfaite et délicieuse réaction. Tout ce que la poivrote voulait ; tout ce qu'elle attendait. Le réflexe fut total et pour tout deux : lui baissant sa garde, elle saisissant cette mégarde.

Le bras alors s'écroula. Son impact émit un écho brut qui se perdit dans la foule sonnante. Une chose, seule, piqua la sensation : une douleur, semblable à la frappe rythmée du tam-tam. Cette dernière serpentait à travers la carne ; grignotant, pinçant. À sa rencontre, la fibre musculaire se tordait de mal être face à cette impératrice qui déchirait sa toile cellulaire. Y trouvait-elle son bonheur ? À n'en pas douter. Or, lui, il s'en foutait royalement. Ce mal rongeur demeurait bien inférieur comparé à celui asséné par la réalité.

La défaite était à lui, pour lui ; rien qu'à lui.

Un moment, qu'il ne mesura pas, l'œil resta cloué sur la preuve de cette vérité si difficile à avaler. L'émérite du froid ne comprenait pas ; le comment, le pourquoi, ce foutoir.

« J'ai gagné. »

Il releva le regard ; la malice ornait le sourire.

« Et tu as perdu. »

Les mots tombés, lents et pourtant cassants. Pas d'exultation ni de nudité toute exhibée du plaisir. Elle dégustait ; sans hâte, sans impatience. Un temps flottant était pris pour goûter chaque seconde, pour savourer chaque parcelle de la victoire si gourmande.

_Putain…_

Berné. Couillonné.

L'herbe lui fut coupée sous le pied.

… _d'ruse de merde._

Erreur de débutant. Erreur rageante que d'avoir surestimé l'orgueil masculin. Une colère aux teints noirs germa. Colère rêche qui resta en travers de la gorge. Colère contre elle et sa saloperie de duperie. Colère avant tout contre lui et sa connerie.

_Quel con, triple con. _

Il s'était fait avoir, comme un bleu.

_Putain ! _

« Pourquoi cette grimace, Grey ? Ça ne va pas ? Tu ne serais pas en train de nous faire une indigestion à la défaite quand même ? », composa avec une inquiétude fuyante l'apprentie du devenir tout en trinquant à sa santé, profondément railleuse.

Quelle douce attention ; si peu moqueuse, si lavée de toute complaisance. Que c'était bienfaisant d'être ainsi bichonné.

« T'inquiète, ça passera ; avec le temps. »

Les poings se crispèrent. Le visage se tordit, disgracieux. Un sentiment désagréable se tassa. À son tour, aujourd'hui, de l'avoir mauvaise, très mauvaise.

« En tout cas t'avais raison, ça la fout vraiment mal de faiblir là où d'ordinaire on triomphe. Surtout à un bras de fer, quand on est un mec et qu'on perd face à une nana. La prochaine fois, j'te le promets, on se fightera sur un terrain plus féminin. T'auras l'avantage comme ça. »

Trop, c'était trop.

Mister Freeze bondit telle la déferlante du typhon puis cracha la fureur du cœur.

« ESPÈCE DE…

— Grey-sama. »

L'injure sauta dans le vide. Une voix tout à fait frappante la retint. Reconnaissable entre toute, cette tonalité n'avait guère coupé son élan par sa présence. Une intonation singulière et rarement écoutée celle-ci dégageait : la sévérité. Une détermination tissait les lettres, comme si à travers celles-ci la décision longtemps réfléchie se livrait. Ce ne fut pourtant pas ce qui le dérouta. L'étonnement venait d'ailleurs, de lui. C'était son comportement qui titillait le trouble. Il avait suffi de mots bénins, voire ennuyeux pour que son aigreur soit muselée. Comment ce timbre, cet alphabet assemblé réussit à le réduire au silence ? À cadenasser en toute simplicité l'hostilité ? Cette soudaine tenue n'eut pas même affaire à une quelconque résistance. Au contraire, il eut l'impression très étrange de l'avoir invitée à le manipuler.

_N'importe quoi… _

Il déraillait sévère. Voilà que maintenant il pratiquait l'auto-analyse. Première nouvelle. Bientôt son inconscience se révélera à lui et lui fera toucher le « vrai » de son être. _Quelle connerie_… Tout ça n'était que le fruit pervers de l'alcool. Et de l'amertume, aussi. La pilule avait du mal à passer, quoi de plus compréhensif pour un mauvais joueur ?

« Jubia ! exclama en une joie guillerette la lauréat en se tournant vers cette dernière. Comment ça va ?

— Bien.

— Tu viens me féliciter pour la raclée que j'ai mis…

— Un mot de plus Cana Alberona et je te ferai passer l'envie de te vanter. », annonça avec une rare bienveillance le sculpteur des glaces.

Il la toisait de toute sa hauteur, l'œil mauvais une fois encore. Sa position du guerrier farouche et écorché ne désempilait pas. Cent pour cent tête de mule ; un entêté à l'ego surdimensionné qui ne lâchait rien, absolument rien. Comme l'aurait très justement proclamé Elfman Strauss, « Ça c'est d'l'Homme, du vrai ! ».

Leur lutte d'antan reprit de plus belle, l'un et l'autre se poignardant la vue. Des heures ce rituel tant entretenu aurait duré. Seulement, quelqu'un couvait d'autres plans pour l'un d'entre eux.

« Jubia est venue proposer une mission à Maître Grey. »

À nouveau l'irritation s'éclipsa sans guère d'explication tandis que le disciple d'Ul déposa son attention sur la jeune femme.

« Une mission ? répéta-t-il, confondu. Où ça ?

— À Seven (1). »

La réponse arqua le sourcil. Jamais le coursier du froid ne posa un pied sur la boue de cette contré. Il était loin d'être le seul par ailleurs. À dire vrai, peu de ses confrères eurent l'occasion d'y effectuer une quelconque quête. Un seul parmi tous détenait une maigre brochette de contes concernant ce pays : Gildarts. Sa marche avait sillonné quelques villages oubliés, urbanisés. Dans sa bobine de souvenirs, le globe-trotter lui avait confié un soir de croissant de lune ces paysages fatigués. Infiniment plus vaste que Fiore, ce territoire caressait la solitude de l'âme. Plusieurs jours, parfois des semaines entières, l'esprit n'enlaçait auprès de lui que le balayement pressé du vent. À l'époque l'effarement s'était peint sur son visage à l'entente de ces paroles. Comment endurer un tel isolement ? De ses huit années, le mage aux cheveux de jais ne parvenait pas à le concevoir, le comprendre. Le plus âgé lui avait souri et certifié que, quelquefois, il n'y avait rien de plus paisible pour un homme que de n'avoir pour compagne de route que sa seule solitude. Encore aujourd'hui l'expert polaire ne saisissait le sens complet de ces termes. Vint ensuite le portrait de certaines régions décrites comme étant vierges de toutes constructions humaines. Un désert rocailleux qu'il disait. La nature se faisait maître de sa Terre. Toutefois, à d'autres endroits, cette dernière demeurait morte jusque dans ses moindres racines : la cité à l'élégance matérielle fauchait les cieux délavés. La végétation semblait comme n'avoir jamais pris existence sur ce sol rigide et plat. Un contraste effrayant qui accrochait malgré tout la mémoire. Quant à la populace, peu de chose il raconta à son sujet. Sûrement que celle-ci regroupait en son sein les éternelles étiquettes de sociabilité et de marginalité, comme partout.

Un territoire scindé en deux extrêmes, en somme. D'un côté, la furie galopante de la pollution et de la masse. De l'autre, un abîme végétal. Ça sentait l'ennui à plein nez. Qui sait où la quête les ferait atterrir ? Dans un coin paumé. Dans un vide intégral de l'action. Il n'y aurait que la marche ; qu'une herbe incomestible ; qu'un silence infini. À tous les coups, ce sera ça. Sa chance était tellement fleurissante aujourd'hui qu'il ne pouvait s'attendre qu'à un scénario pareil.

« Franchement Jubia j'la sens pas ta mission, avoua le semi nudiste en toute franchise.

— Genre t'es devin et perçois les choses qui s'passent, c'est ça ? formula d'un sarcasme bien senti la pulpeuse brune, l'haleine puant la liqueur corsée. Dis plutôt que t'as les foies ouais.

— Quand tu veux qu't'ârretes de dire des âneries aussi grosses que ta connerie ! fulmina-t-il doucement en lui jetant un regard agressif.

— Et c'est toi qui dis…

— La récompense est de 830 000 joyaux. », lâcha l'invocatrice des pluies comme si de rien n'était.

L'effet fut immédiat : les deux surchauffés du bulbe ravalèrent leur cracha et fixèrent celle porteuse de ces paroles. Sur les traits la stupeur s'étalait ; ils eurent un certain mal à croire à l'authenticité de ce que l'ouïe entendît. Une telle indifférence nouait la réplique alors que son contenu suscitait tout le contraire. Qu'avaient donc ces propos pour mériter une placidité aussi naturelle ? Saisissait-elle seulement ce qu'elle disait ? Ou bien n'était-ce pour elle que des mots emboîtés les uns derrière les autres ? Pour eux, le signifié ne relevait guère de l'ordinaire ou du dérisoire ; du tout.

« Tu… Tu parles sérieusement là ? voulut confirmer le mâle du trio qui n'en revenait toujours pas.

— Bien sûr. Jamais il ne viendrait à l'idée de Jubia de mentir à Grey-sama ! récria-t-elle vivement devant pareil sacrilège.

— 830 000 joyaux… murmura l'arsouille, l'expression médusée. Ça en fait du pognon.

— À qui l'dis-tu, approuva l'exhibitionniste d'une voix machinale.

— Maître Grey est-il toujours aussi réticent ? », enchaîna direct la bleutée.

Plusieurs grains du temps dansèrent dans l'air avant qu'une réponse ne soit prononcée.

« Eh bien…

— Tout à coup tu la sens mieux cette mission hein ? »

Le concerné ne releva pas la douce moquerie de Cana ; la réflexion l'imbibait. À la place ce dernier étendit ses perles opaques dans le regard cobalt. À l'intérieur de celui-ci y tourbillonnait une lueur pénétrante : celle du désir dévorant et de la résolution frétillante. Pourtant, l'ardeur n'endigua pas l'incertitude ; il hésitait. Cela en était d'ailleurs curieux car tous les ingrédients pour le convaincre se trouvaient là : une somme astronomique en guise de butin, la découverte d'une province inconnue et une équipe dépourvue du crétin enflammé. Que lui fallait-il de plus ? Il ne savait pas. Son unique certitude résidait dans ce sentiment partagé et litigieux.

« J'en sais trop rien. J'viens juste de rentrer de mission, suis quelque peu vanné et puis ce pays ne m'inspire pas des masses.

— Grey-sama refuserait donc la proposition de Jubia, même en sachant que la mission est cotée rang S ? », livra-t-elle avec ce même éclat rutilant dans la voix.

Encore une annonce qui étonna. Elle en avait encore combien des comme ça ? La surprise bien qu'affichée demeura cependant moins expansive que lors de la première divulgation. Cette fois-ci, l'attention se pencha plutôt sur cette manie des plus inhabituelles à déverser au compte-goutte des informations essentielles et accrocheuses. Intelligente habilité des arguments. Minutieux stratège pour conduire l'intéressé là où la volonté voulait qu'il demeure. Une fine manœuvre qui malgré tout ne jouit guère de sa réussite.

« J'sais pas. Vu sa cote et le montant de la récompense ça m'a l'air d'être une mission d'groupe, à faire avec Erza et Lucy. Elles sont où d'ailleurs ? demanda le presque strip-teaser en parcourant du regard le hall.

— Pas là, répondit derechef la mère pluviale.

— Si tu veux mon avis Jubia, tu devrais aller de mander à Natsu, affirma la mage des cartes avec sérieux en abreuvant une nouvelle fois son larynx d'alcool. Lui, il accepterait de suite. Pour rien au monde il ne manquerait une occasion pareille de montrer à tous qu'il est tout à fait capable, contrairement **à certains**, de faire une mission d'rang S en binôme. Et puis, ce flamant rose est beaucoup plus en mesure de réussir cette quête que ce pétochard d'exhibitionniste, tu crois pas ?

— Jubia ne pense…

— J'accepte. », trancha sans appel l'homme caleçon de la guilde.

Quelle bourrue affirmation attirant sur elle deux regards : l'un très stupéfait, l'autre embelli d'une malice pleinement ravie. Il était effrayant de voir à quelle vitesse le doute pourtant si ancré dans l'esprit pouvait aussi facilement et violemment être découpé. Il ne l'avait même pas vu venir. Les mots sortirent presque tout seul de la bouche, comme si tout à coup l'orgueil, resurgissant des tréfonds inconscients, (re)prenait le contrôle de la chair et de la pensée. Quant à l'explication, celle-ci chutait en toute limpidité, sans heurt ni évitement ; elle coulait de source. Mieux, nul démentir ou fausseté ne la déguisait : sans voile celle-ci se dénudait.

_Plutôt crever que d'laisser cet enfoiré me devancer_. _Tu_ _vas l'avoir dans l'cul mon cher Natsu car ce s'ra moi et moi seul le premier à terminer une mission d'rang S ! Et toi, tu ne seras_ _que le_ _perdant, le second, le minable ; le miséreux qui n'aura pas su me surpasser ! Ha ha !_

« Maître Grey est-il sûr de lui ? questionna l'amoureuse en feintant la candeur. Car Jubia a bien vu que Grey-sama avait beaucoup hésité avant de prendre une décision. Si Grey-sama ne souhaite pas venir, Natsu-san pourra très bien faire l'aff…

— Hors de question qu'cette lopette t'accompagne, coupa d'un ton supérieur le brun. J'avoue qu'j'ai un peu ramé avant d'me décider mais j'ai dit qu'c'était ok, non ? Alors maintenant allons-y, _avant qu'je ne change d'avis…_ »

Le geste se joignit à la parole : les jambes extirpèrent du banc le corps puis guidèrent ce dernier vers l'auguste porte jaspée. Parti devant, le mage aux cheveux de jais ne put distinguer ce clin d'œil de Cana Alberona adressé en toute complicité à l'ancien membre des Phantoms. Il ne put non plus goûter au sourire à la fois conquis et faramineux qui dessina les traits laiteux de la mère des océans.

**N**on, Grey Fullbuster ne put percevoir à quel point la liesse de Jubia Loxar débordait.

* * *

(1) : Seven est l'un des pays de l'Est qui entoure Fiore. Je vous mets un lien vers la carte car il est important pour la suite de savoir où se trouvent les lieux cités : http(deux points)/www (point)google(point)fr/imgres?sa=X&biw=1067&bih=714&tbm=isch&tbnid=CN19_wF25HWRIM%3A&imgrefurl=http%3A%2F% .org%2Ft292-carte-du-monde-et-de-fiore&docid=Jz_gsbOCds8DwM&imgurl=http%3A%2F% .net%2Fpics% &w=700&h=600&ei=ntrrUs07yKnRBf2-gOgH&zoom=1&iact=rc&dur=755&page=1&start=0&ndsp=24&ved=0CF0QrQMwAg

* * *

_ Certaines l'attendaient, ce nudiste bien sexy… J'espère qu'il vous plaît (p'tite pensée à une certaine Lucifer...) et que le tout n'a pas été trop plat. Il ne se passe rien encore une fois – j'vous promets que dans le chap' 4 ça sera un « peu plus » mouvementé ! – et pourtant, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette scène avec Cana ; c'est si bon de voir ces deux-là se fritter pour des broutilles pareilles ! Puis bon, j'aime mâchouiller l'ego masculin… Hu hu :) _

_Merci pour votre lecture et rendez-vous au week-end du 14-16 février pour la suite qui, je le sais, vous fait trépigner d'impatience ! Ou pas… :)_


End file.
